Unexpected Events: Part 1
by HollyShadow17821
Summary: *Complete* At the age of eighteen, Kim left Seaford for college. She left Jack, alone. Twenty years later she comes back… Married with two kids….. Will Jack and Kim control themselves or will they regain some of those old feelings? Kick / Rated M / AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! :) I'm starting this new story called "Unexpected Events". I'm currently in the process of writing my Shake It Up and Kickin it Crossover "Kickin it Up!" Remember to Read. :O**

**So this is a little similar to other people's story. This is an OC/Kim/Jack. Kim has found someone else after she left Seaford….. But instead of just dating him…. She married him and they had two kids. So she's obviously out of bounds. But Jack and Kim are starting to regain some old feelings. Will the feelings break Kim's marriage or just help it more?**

**Read to find out! :D**

**NOTE #1: This is a Rated M story, since there is some mature content. I just want to warn you.  
NOTE #2: The characters here are thirty-eight years old. **

**Let's see how many reviews I get this time! ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin it**

* * *

Kim's POV:

"Sasha!" I called. "Go and get the groceries from the car!"

"Ugh!" Sasha groaned. "I'm on the phone, Mom!"

"I'll help, Mom." Kegan offered.

I smiled. "Thanks, sweetie." I chuckled at the way Kegan dashed towards the car almost bumping into his father and my husband, Adrian Jonas.

"Whoa! Watch it, bud!" Adrian called. He walked over to me and smiled. "Hey, hon."

"Hi." I replied, as he took me by the waist and took me into a breath taking kiss. He tightened his grip as his tongue poked my mouth. I slowly and lightly pushed him back. "Not now, Adrian. The kids are here."

He sighed. "Okay okay. I'll be right back. Need to check something online."

"Okay." I responded. I gazed at Adrian as he walked into the parlor. I had been married to Adrian for four years. Things have been going well when I wasn't thinking about….. _him. _

Jack Howard. The one everybody teased me about in my Middle and High School life. I still can vividly remember the day I told him I had to leave.

_FLASHBACK_:

_"Kim…." Jack whispered as he held me by the waist and caressed my check._

_ "Jack….." I murmured back. _

_ "Kim… Please don't leave." He pleaded. I pulled back._

_ "Jack. I have to! This is my life ahead of me. We graduated High School and I want to go to a good college."_

_ "Go to a college near here so I can see you. Please, Kim I need you." Without hesitation, he pulled me by the waist into an intense kiss._

_I gasped in surprise and in seconds his tongue was against mine. The urgency of the kiss was unbearable. My tongue fought back with the same desperation. My hands flew up around his neck, my fingers ruffling his hair. His hand's grabbed my lower thigh. I couldn't take it. I pushed him back. _

"_Jack… Stop. I can't do this. I need to leave. I don't belong here." I whispered._

"_Fine…. Maybe not here….. But you belong with me, Kimmy." He said stepping closer._

"_No, Jack." I said firmly. "We both need to move on."_

_I watched as fire and rage filled his eyes. "You don't love me do you?"_

_I gawked at him. "Jack! How could you say that? I love you more than anything!"_

"_Then, you wouldn't leave me."_

_I glared at him. "If you loved me you wouldn't pull me back from my dream." _

"_Fine then! Leave! I don't need you!" He shouted._

"_Fine! I hate you, Jack!" I screamed. I watched as hurt filled his eyes then with last swift movement he was gone. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I could still remember how terrifying that day was. When I had lost my true love for good. I had left for college and met Adrian there. We had supposedly fallen in love, then after college, got married. We were both twenty-five years old when I got pregnant with my thirteen year old daughter, Sasha. Two years later I got pregnant again, with my eleven year old son, Kegan.

Adrian had become head manger for Microsoft earning him a lot of money. I had followed my Mom's footsteps and became a nurse.

I snapped out of my trance when the phone rang. "Kegan! Pick up the phone!" I called.

"'Kay!" He called back. Seconds later, he came running into the kitchen holding the phone. "It's for you."

"Thanks, hon. Hello?" I greeted.

"Hi, sweetie." A familiar voice said.

"Hi, Mom." I replied. "How are you?

"I'm doing just fine. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Mom. So what are you and Dad doing this summer?" I inquired.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. I was hoping you, Adrian, and the kids would come over to Seaford. You guys have never visited."

I froze. I haven't stepped foot in Seaford since I left for college. "Um….. Well….. I don't know, Mom…."

"Oh, please, love? Just for the summer? It would mean the world to me and you're Father." Mom pleaded.

I sighed. "Oh…... Alright, Mom. Just for you and Dad. I'll let Adrian and the kids know. When do you want us to come?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Okay. Bye, Mom." I said.

"Bye, dear." I hung up the phone and went into the parlor to Adrian who was typing away on his laptop. I came up behind him, snaking my arms around his neck.

"Hey, babe." I whispered seductively.

"Hey, back." He murmured.

"What are you doing?" I questioned, rubbing his chest while kissing, nibbling, and licking his neck.

"Oh nothing." He moaned. He put his laptop down and pulled me over the couch setting me on his lap. He took me into a feverish kiss. I felt his hands start to roam my body as he kissed down my neck.

I felt his hands slide under my shirt and grasp my breast. I let out a small moan of approval as he started pinching and rolling my nipple. I knew though it couldn't go too far. The only reason I was doing this was to get myself ready about tomorrow. I slowly pushed him back.

"Adrian. We need to talk." I said in a soft tone of voice.

"What is it?" He inquired.

"Well. You see... 'releavingtommrow." I let out a sigh of relief after saying that mouthful.

"What?" He asked quizzically. "I didn't catch any of that."

I sighed. "My mom called and asked if we could visit and I accepted. We're leaving…. Tomorrow."

I winced when shock spread across his face. "What!" He shoved me off and stood over me. "Kimberly! I have a job that I cannot just skip! And so do you! Why didn't you consult me before you accepted?"

"I'm sorry, babe. She was begging. I couldn't say no. Please don't be mad." I begged.

He sighed and sat back down, pulling me back onto his lap. "I'm not mad, Kimmy bear. Just stressed."

I smirked. "I know how to unstress you."

"Oh really?" He said seductively.

"Mhmmmm….." I pulled him into another kiss as his hands went back down to my chest.

* * *

Jack's POV:

"Easy there, Matt." I said, trying to calm down my 2:00 thirteen year old appointment. "It's okay if you don't get it now. You'll get is soon."

He sighed dramatically. "Okay. Thanks, Jack. Gotta go! Bye!"

I waved. "See you, Matt." I sighed as Matt ran out the dojo doors and to his car, where his Dad waited. Right when he left, my fiancée, Donna Tobin came strutting in.

"Hey, babe." She cooed as she literally pounced on top of me.

"Hey, back." I whispered as I kissed down her neck.

"How are you?" Donna inquired, grinding herself against me.

"I'm doing just fine. How is my lovely fiancée?"

"Fine, now that she's in the arms of her lover." She wrapped her arms tighter around me as she smashed her lips against mine. I felt her tongue lick my mouth open as she seductively stroked her tongue with my own.

She slowly pushed back and smiled. "We'll pick this up later, babe. I have to go to the bathroom."

I smiled. "Sure, baby." She gave me one last sensual kiss then walked to the locker rooms. I stared at my fiancée and sighed. Donna and I had dated for five years when I finally popped the question. Things have been going well when I wasn't thinking about….. _her._

Kim Crawford. The one that people teased me about since the day I met her. I can still vividly remember the day she told me she had to leave.

_FLASHBACK:_

"_Fine then! Leave! I don't need you!" I shouted._

"_Fine! I hate you, Jack!" She screamed. I felt hurt fill my body then with last swift movement I left._

_I ran all the way back to my house. I ran up the stairs to my room and fell onto my bed, sobbing. I had lost my one true love….. for good._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I shook my head to get rid of the horrendous words. After she left, Rudy had retired and I took up the Bobby Wasabi Dojo in my own hands. Couple years later, I had reunited with Donna and we dated for five years. I finally popped the question and we're getting married in August.

I snapped out of my trance when Donna came back out. "So, babe. I thought tonight we could do something."

"Like what?"

"I thought," She said enveloping around me, "we could go to dinner and a movie. Then go home and do….. stuff."

"I like that idea." I murmured. I enclosed her in a passionate kiss that she responded enthusiastically. Though, my mind kept wandering….. to _her._

* * *

Kim's POV:

"C'mon, Sasha! We're here." I said, shaking my daughter awake.

She groaned and rubbed her head. "Ugh, Mom. Explain to me _again,_ why I had to come?"

I sighed. "Because, Sasha. Your Grandma really wanted to see you."

She rolled her eyes in disgust. "Whatever." I shook my head. What could I do with this girl? I sat up and got our luggage and went off the plane, dragging Sasha with me.

"Adrian!" I called waving my arm. He smiled and came up to me, Kegan at his heels. "Hey, honey."

"Hey. Let's go to Grandma's house, kids." I took the luggage with Adrian's help and got in the car, we rented.

We drove for about fort-five minutes, when we reached her house. "Oh, Kim!" I heard Mom cry, who was running out of the house Dad at her heels. I got out of the car and ran up to her enfolding her in a huge hug.

"Oh, Mom! I missed you so much." I whispered.

"I missed you to, honey." She said pulling me back and hugging Adrian and the kids. I ran up to my Dad and encircled him in a hug.

"Oh, Dad." I sighed.

"Kimmy. I really missed you."

I pulled back and looked at him. "I missed you, too, Dad."

"So, have you seen... _him?"_ He asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

I groaned silently. "Dad. You know I'm married with kids. I _can't_. I'm over him, anyways."

He shrugged. "_Okay_." He walked away and greeted Adrian and the kids, leaving me in my thoughts. Did Dad really think there was a chance Jack and I would get back together? I was _married _with two _kids. _Even if I wanted to, which I don't, I couldn't abandon the kids and Adrian. I could _never_.

"Okay, kids!" Mom exclaimed. "I made some cookies."

"Cookies!" Kegan cried running into the house, in search of the cookies.

"Kegan!" I cried. "Behave yourself." And for a minute my mind wandered someplace else….. then with _him_.

* * *

Jack's POV:

I sighed. I was currently getting ready for my date with Donna. I heard a knock on my door to see Donna looking as beautiful as ever. **(Outfit on Profile) **"Wow, Donna. You look amazing." I whispered.

She smiled and bit her lip. Biting her lip reminded me of someone else…. "You look amazing too, babe. Now c'mon. Let's go." She took my hand and led me outside. We got into the car and drove to the restaurant.

"Reservation for Howard." I said. The waiter led us to a table set for two. Donna and I ordered when I said, "I'll be right back Donna. Gonna head to the bathroom."

"Awww. I'm going to miss you."

I winked. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

"KK!" She called. I walked over to the bathroom when someone came tumbling on me.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry." The lady apologized. I frowned. That voice and honey blonde hair looked familiar. It couldn't be….. Could it?

"Kim?" I blurted.

She slowly looked up and I realized that I was right. "J-Jack?"

* * *

**Chapter 1 up! :D How'd you guys like the first chapter? :) I know someone people might have written some ideas like this, but I want to know what you guys think.**

**Sorry if some of you don't read rated M stories. But please read! :O I really want you guys to like it.**

**Sorry, again, for leaving you guys at a cliffhanger. I'll try to post as soon as possible.**

**Remember to read my Kickin It and Shake It Up crossover 'Kickin it Up!'. **

**Remember To Review! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**0Hey! Hey! Hey! :D How's it going? :) I'm very happy today because…. TESTING IS OVER! :0 YEAH BABY! XD I'm so happy! SUMMER HERE WE COME! *_***

**So, how'd you guys like the first chapter? I got some AWESOME reviews and I'm very grateful! :) Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! ;)**

**So…. I left you guys at a cliffhanger. :P Jack and Kim have just met at a restaurant. The question is: How will they react? And how will their spouses react? :/ **

**Read to find out! :D **

**9 reviews for the first chapter! Yay! :)**

**Enjoy! :S **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin it….. Or do I….. XD**

* * *

Kim's POV:

_"J-Jack?" _I whispered. I stood there, feet frozen on the ground.

"Hey." He said. "Long time no see." I stood there, flabbergasted. This could be a dream. I looked at Jack and I realized it wasn't. He had the same messy lush brown hair. The same chocolate brown eyes. It _was_ him.

"Jack…" I stuttered.

"Hi…." He responded, awkwardly. "How are you?"

"F-F-Fine." I sputtered. "H-How are you?"

He shrugged. "You know…. Same old same old."

"So, uh-"I was interrupted by the screech of an old enemy.

"Jack!" I was surprised to see Donna Tobin stomp up to Jack and throw her arm around his neck and give him a big sloppily kiss. I shifted uncomfortably as my ex-boyfriend kissed my still-enemy. Jack slowly pushed her off and said, "Baby, you remember Kim Crawford from Middle School and High School, right?"

Donna scanned me from head to toe, as if just realizing I was standing there. "Oh… Yes, I do. Kim, what an unexpected surprise. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine." I replied, ignoring the sarcasm that was dripping from Donna's voice. "How are you?"

"Spectacular. So what have you been up to?" She inquired, as Jack seemed to be listening intently.

"Oh, you know…. College and work." I answered.

"Aw…. Still single?" Donna fussed.

"Actually, no." I snapped. "I'm married with two kids."

"What!" Jack shrieked. Donna gave him a jab in the side and glared. Jack gave her an apologetic glance and turned back to me. "You're married with kids?"

I nodded, gleeful at his reaction. "Yes. I'm married to Adrian Jonas, who I met at College. We have two kids. A thirteen year old named Sasha and an eleven year old named Kegan. By the way, my name is Kim Jonas now." I smirked to myself at Jack's horrified expression.

"Well that's wonderful." Donna spat. "Jack and I are actually getting married this August."

My eyes widened in shock as I gaped at them. "M-Married? _This_ August?"

Donna nodded her head joyfully. "U-huh. Isn't that right, Jackie-poo?" I snorted at the name. Donna swiftly turned to me glaring daggers. "Something amusing you?"

I shook my head, fighting back a giggle. "No, no. Nothing. I was actually just wondering if you both would like to meet my husband and kids."

"Well no. Jack and I-"

"-Would love to." Jack finished for Donna. Donna glowered at him as he gave her a pleading look. She huffed and crossed her arms. Jack spun around to me and beamed. "Lead the way."

* * *

Jack's POV:

I trailed closely behind Kim, holding Donna's waist, as Kim lead us to her table. I couldn't help but notice the way she swayed nonchalantly as she walked. Nothing had changed about her. She had the same sassy attitude, same sparkly brown eyes, and the same honey blonde hair. I couldn't help but gaze at her until Donna gave me a hard blow to the side giving me a hard scowl. I gave her a remorseful look and averted my eyes elsewhere.

"Here we are." Kim said. She led Donna and I to a table that held a mid sixties lady, which I recognized as Kim's Mom, a mid sixties man, who I also recognized as Kim's Dad, a messy haired eleven year old boy, a blonde girl that seem in her teens, and a handsome buff middle aged man, who I presumed was Kim's husband.

"Jack, Donna, this is my Mom, Deborah and my Dad, Mark. Mom, Dad, you guys remember Jack right?" I observed as Deborah's and Mark's face slowly lit up into smirks.

"Oh yes." Deborah quipped. "I do remember Jack."

"As do I." Mark agreed a devilish grin spreading across his face, which I found uneasy.

"This is my handsome son, Kegan, and my beautiful daughter, Sasha." Kim explained. "And _this_ is my husband, Adrian." I frowned at the way Adrian and Donna exchanged looks.

Adrian stood up and stretched out his hand. "How do you do?"

I shook his hand firmly. "Very fine, thank you." Adrian gave me a small smile and a wink to Donna, which I found very infuriating. I wasn't the only one, since Kim was fuming as well.

"Why don't you guys join us for dinner?" Deborah offered.

"No I don't think-"Adrian begun, but was interrupted by Kim.

"I think that's a fabulous idea. Come sit." I could see the glares I was receiving from Adrian but ignored them as I sat next to Kim, who sat next to Adrian, and I sat next to Donna.

"So, how have you been, Jack?" Deborah questioned.

"Oh very fine, thank you." Jack answered.

"What have you been up to?" Mark asked.

"Well, after I graduated High School I took up the dojo, after Rudy retired." I explained.

Kim gasped from next to me. "Rudy retired? How can _that_ be?"

"Well, Kim. Years went by and Rudy got… well….. Old." I chuckled.

"Though, Rudy never liked the "O" word, did he?" Kim remarked.

"Yup. And still doesn't." We both burst out laughing, until we saw the glances we were getting, and stopped laughing. Adrian and Donna were both giving us filthy looks.

"So, how are Jerry, Eddie, and Milton?" Kim inquired, but it was Donna who answered.

"Well, we wouldn't know."

Kim frowned. "Why not?"

"Jack stopped talking to them after we started dating. So, about five years." Donna clarified. I silently winced at the scowl Kim gave me.

"And _why_ haven't you talked to our _best friends_?" Kim pressed.

"Why should he?" Donna retorted. I gave Donna a glare but she ignored it completely.

"Because_, there our best friends_." Kim snapped irritatedly.

Donna scoffed. "You mean _used_ to be best friends."

Kim huffed. "There still _my_ best friends."

"Oh really?" Donna scorned. "How long has it been since you talked to them?"

Kim's face went bright red. "I… well…. Um-I…."

Donna sneered. "Thought so."

"Okay!" I interrupted, desperate to end this feud. "Kim, why don't you introduce me better to your kids?"

"Okay." Kim agreed, still scowling at Donna. "This is Sasha, who is my thirteen year old daughter, who I had at the age of twenty-five. And this is my son, Kegan, who I had at the age of twenty-seven."

"Hey, kids." I greeted, giving them grins, which Sasha didn't return.

Kegan grinned wildly. "Oh! Oh! Oh! I know you! Mom has a whole album of you hidden in her drawers!"

I raised my eyebrows, as Kim scolded Kegan, with a red face. "Kegan!"

"It's okay, Kim. We all know you love me the best." I teased, but soon realized it was the wrong thing to say, by the scowls and glares I was obtaining from Adrian and Donna. I quickly coughed and looked down at my food, sheepishly.

"So, Jack," Adrian growled, "How do you know my _wife_?"

"Well," I answered ignoring the way he said "wife", "We met at Middle School when I moved here and I became a Wasabi Warrior. Then, Kim was a Black Dragon. On a day of a tournament, I had to go against Kim, but one of her teammates cheated, so Kim quit and she joined the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. A couple months later we started-"

"Jack!" Kim hissed, giving me a glare.

"Started what?" Adrian snapped.

"Uh…. Well…." Kim and I began, simultaneously.

"Dating." Donna blurted. "They started dating." I gave Donna a glare, which she returned with an eye roll.

"Dating!" Adrian howled. "You two used to…... _date_!"

"Adrian, calm down. You're attracting attention and scaring the kids." Kim snapped.

"Why should I!" Adrian shouted. "You bring this guy with you, not telling me you guys dated, and then just blurt it out?"

"Adrian." Deborah yelled. "Quiet. You need to control your temper." I could see Adrian's face go back to its normal color, until he turned to me.

"We're leaving." Adrian demanded, standing up.

"What!" Kim screeched. "We didn't even finish our dinner."

"Too bad." Adrian barked. "Kids, we're leaving now."

"I didn't even finish my steak!" Sasha bawled.

"And I didn't even get my dessert!" Kegan complained.

"UP! NOW!" Adrian roared.

"Adrian, your being ridiculous." Mark retorted.

"Leaving. Now." Adrian demanded in a deathly tone.

"Adrian-"Kim began, but was silenced by his glare. I watched miserably as Kim and her family slowly got up and followed Adrian out the door.

"Call me." Kim whispered, as she walked past me, and slipped a piece of paper into my hand, which I quickly stuffed into my pocket. I gave her a small smile and nod and watched as the beautiful angel walked out the door, disappearing out of sight.

* * *

Kim's POV:

I shoved my way through my family and burst through the doors of the restaurant, stomping my way all the way to the car.

"HEY!" Adrian called, grabbing my arm and spinning me around in the middle of the street.

"What?" I demanded, pulling my arm away.

"What is _wrong_ with you?"

I gawked at him. "Wrong with _me_? Nothing! What's wrong with _you_?"

"Nothing!" He sputtered.

I glared at him. "Then, why on earth, did you force us to leave?"

"Because," He complained, "I didn't like the way you and that Jack guy were talking."

I gaped at him. "The way we were _talking_? Are you kidding me?"

He sighed. "No, I'm not kidding. You and Jack were getting all sappy and were ignoring everyone else."

"We were not!" I cried. "We were just catching up! We haven't seen each other for _twenty years_!"

"Does that matter?" He shouted.

"Yes!" I yelled. "He was my best friend!"

"Really?" He asked sarcastically. "Because you guys seemed more than that."

I stood there stunned. "I…. We were just-… Nothing….. It's….."

"Kim, Adrian." Mom interrupted. "Why don't we finish this at home? People are starting to watch."

I looked around at the stares and glances we were getting and said, "I agree. We'll finish this at home." With that last word, I pushed past a furious Adrian and into the passenger seat of the car, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

Jack's POV:

After, Kim and her family raged out of the restaurant I had decided to come home, dragging a hazardous Donna with me. We had finally reached home, as I stomped upstairs, Donna screeching my name. "Jack! Jack! JACK!"

"WHAT!" I yelled, stopping mid way up the stairs.

"Why are you so upset?" She demanded.

I glared at her. "Well maybe because my fiancée acted like a complete nasty hag."

She gawked at me. "A _hag_? Did you just call me a hag? How dare you? I'm your fiancée! You have no right to talk to me like that!"

I snorted. "I have full right. Now, explain to me what's with you and Kim?"

"Jack! You know Kim and I have been enemies since like forever! We've hated each other and always will!" She explained.

I rolled my eyes. "We'll leave her alone. I want to reconnect with Kim."

"Really?" She snapped. "'Reconnect'? In what way?"

"What do you mean in what way? As a friend."

She raised her eyebrows at me. "Yeah right! You guys dated and she's a threat to my relationship with you! She's always been a threat!"

"Donna, look." I said firmly. "If you want to be with me you have to go with the fact that I have other friends. It's been five years since I talked to Jerry, Eddie, and Milton. They were my best friends and I don't even know if there even still in Seaford."

She groaned. "Look, Jack. I understand it's hard to say goodbye to your friends, but it's been five years. _Let it go_. No offense, but they probably don't care about you anymore."

I raised my eyebrows angrily. "Don't care about me? Oh, geez! Thanks, Donna. I feel so much better." With that last word I stomped off to my bedroom, leaving a stunned Donna Tobin.

* * *

Kim's POV:

"KIM!" Adrian called angrily as I stomped angrily to my room.

"What!" I snapped. He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me into our room closing the door behind us.

"What has gotten into you?" He inquired.

I gaped at him. "Adrian! I'm upset because you barely would let me talk to Jack!"

He raised his eyebrows. "Really? You're upset about that?"

"Yes!" I cried.

He sighed. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. It's just I got a bit upset knowing you two dated."

My glare softened a bit. "Is that what this is about? Adrian, I love you and only you. I used to love Jack, but the love it gone and is with you."

"Really?" He whispered.

"Really." I assured halfheartedly. He smiled and grabbed me by the waist, as he kissed me and pushed me onto the bed.

* * *

**Chapter 2 up! :) How'd you guys like it? :D Hope you did! ;)**

**So! *_* Jack and Kim have reunited, but their spouses aren't very too happy! :0 Will that cause danger or bring them closer? :/**

**I might update next week! :( Sorry! I'm really busy! :'0**

**Remember To Review! ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's shaken' bacon? :D Greeting people like that is so fun! ;) So, how are ya'll? I'm great and relaxed. Testing is over and I'm ready for summer! BRING ON SUMMER! XD**

**So, there's one thing I want to talk about with you guys. Most of you probably know I'm writing a Kickin it and Shake it up crossover. :) I wrote a chapter about two days and posted it. I got know reviews. :( I was very upset and was thinking about stopping the story. :'( But, I really don't want to. So, please, read and review. :S Thanks! :D To the story! ;)**

**Jack and Kim have both found each other, but neither Adrian nor Donna is happy about it. Now, Kim and Jack are trying to find ways to seek time together. Will they make it through or will destiny pull them apart… forever?**

**I got six reviews for the last chapter. Fifteen reviews. :D Swaesome, baby! :) **

**Enjoy the story! :S**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin it….. Man….. That sucks :P**

* * *

Kim's POV:

I stirred the next morning in bed as the San Jose sun glistened upon me. We never got sun like this back in Chicago.

I sat up slowly trying not to awaken my husband as I slipped out of bed. I gasped slowly to myself when I realized I was naked. I began to remember what happened between Adrian and me yesterday. I shook my head and sighed, slipping on a white t-shirt, black sweats, and a pink fluffy robe. I slipped on my fuzzy slippers and walked downstairs.

Luckily, no one was up yet on a Saturday. I made myself a nice cup of coffee when a piece of paper fell out of my pocket. I looked down and was startled to realize it was Jack's number. I bit my lip and wondered if I should call him. I _did_ promise. I sighed and grabbed my phone from the counter and dialed in Jack's number. After a couple rings a familiar voice said, "Hello?"

"Um…. Hey, Jack. It's me Kim." I said nervously.

"Oh!" Jack cried. "Hey, Kim. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine." I responded, feeling awfully nervous. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"Oh, no. I was awake anyways."

"Oh good. So was I." There was an awkward silence until Jack blurted out, "So today Donna has work and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at the mall?"

"At the mall?" I asked, gnawing on my bottom lip firmly. "Just you and me….. together?"

"Uh…. Yeah. Unless you don't want to, I completely understand-"

"No!" I interrupted. "I would love to." I looked up at the stairs cautiously then said: "Is it okay if I bring Adrian and the kids with me?"

"Adrian?" Jack inquired. "Um…. Well you see, Kim… I don't think Adrian likes me very much."

"What?" I said my voice sounding like a dying cow. "That's not true. Adrian thinks you're awesome. He totally wants to get to know you."

"Yeah right. Don't lie to me, Kim. I know Adrian doesn't like me, but that won't stop me from seeing you."

I bit my lip, a smile spreading across my face. "Thanks, Jack. That means a lot."

"No problem. Text me when you make plans with Adrian."

"Okay, see you, Jack."

"Bye." I quickly hung up the phone and leaned against the chair. I sighed and sipped my coffee, a warm sensation running across my tongue. I was very confused on if I should ask Adrian to come or make an excuse. _Should I ask him? _I thought. I jumped in my seat when a pair of footsteps came down the stairs. I looked up and saw Adrian lugging himself down the stairs, while scratching his head tiredly.

"Hey, babe." I greeted, standing up and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Hey, honey." He replied, taking me by the waist and smashing our lips together. Our mouths moved as one as his tongue ran across my bottom lip, pleading for entrance. I happily granted it to him as our tongues swirled together.

He started kissing down my neck, as I tilted my head back. He bit down at the crook of my neck and I moaned with pleasure. "Adrian?" I murmured.

"Mmmhmmm?" He responded licking and nibbling my neck.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the mall today."

He stopped kissing my neck and looked up at me. "You want to go the mall _today_?"

"Yeah." I answered.

"Why?"

"Because I thought it would be a great time for me to see the old Seaford I knew and loved." I said rapidly.

He scrunched his eyebrows together. "Well-Um….. Sure, why not? It would be fun."

I beamed brightly at him. "Thank you so much, babe. I love you."

"I love you more." He smashed our lips back together and everything else was a blur.

* * *

Jack's POV:

After my phone call with Kim I wondered how today would go. I was worried that Adrian would come along and mess the whole day up. I sighed as Donna came strutting down the stairs in her work clothe. **(Outfit on Profile)**

"Okay, sweetie. I'm off to work. What are you going to do today?"

"Well, I'm planning on heading to the mall." I replied.

"To the dojo?" She inquired.

"Um, no. I'm taking a day off. I'm just going to hang out."

"Anyone with in particular?" She asked suspiciously.

I shook my head. "No." I lied.

She glanced at me then said: "Okay. I'll see you tonight, honey. Bye." She smashed our lips together then grabbed her bag and sprinted out the door. Right when her car pulled away, I was about to race up the stairs when my phone buzzed. I unlocked it and smiled when I saw it was a text from Kim. It said: _"hey jack :) adrian said yes :D I will meet u at the mall at 11:00 ^. ^ Cya! ;)." _I read the text a couple of times then raced up the stairs to get ready.

I started going through my closet, tossing things out as I "disapproved" of them. I sighed and scrunched my nose up. I knew that right now I needed Milton. Even though he's a guy he knew a lot about clothe. He _did _help Kim win the Pearl of Seaford Pageant. I sniffed. I really missed Milton, Jerry, and Eddie. Besides for Kim, they were my best friends. I remembered the day I had to tell them I had to stop talking to them.

_FLASHBACK:_

_ I was walking across the mall towards Milton, Jerry, and Eddie. I was walking rather slowly, not wanting to break the bad news to them. I was going to turn around when Jerry called, "Yo, Jack! Over here, man!" I groaned silently and walked towards them._

_ "Hey, guys…." I greeted._

_ "Hey!" Milton said. "You okay?"_

_ "Um… Yeah….Why?"_

_ "You seem awful." Eddie responded. _

_ "I'm fine." I snapped. _

_ Jerry held his hands up. "Calm down, dude. We're just trying to help."_

_ "Well stop helping!" I shouted. "I'm tired and sick of you guys going all over me! Donna's right! You guys aren't worth it."_

_ "J-Jack." Milton stuttered. "We're just worried. That's all."_

_ "Shut up, loser." I growled. "You're an ugly nerd. Jerry's an idiotic gangster. And Eddie is a faker. What kind of 'playa' are you?"_

_ "Jack… How could you?" Eddie whispered. _

_ "Shut it." I seethed. "I hate you guys. I have a wonderful girlfriend and an amazing job. I don't need you guys."_

_ "Fine." Jerry barked. "We'll leave you to your happy life." The three of them turned around and walked away…._

_ END OF FLASHBACK:_

I shuddered at the awful memory. I finally found something to wear and quickly slipped it on. I sprayed some clone into the air and walked through it. I looked up at the mirror and nodded approvingly. This was going to be a good…. but weird day.

* * *

Kim's POV:

I had quickly gotten ready for my get together with Jack. I wanted to choose the perfect outfit. I choose a frilly silk top, cuffed denim shorts, and strappy sandals. I slipped on a pair of dangly earrings, a heart shaped necklace, and a blue polka dotted ring. I put on some pink nail polish and lip stick. I looked in the mirror and sighed in admiration. I grabbed my purse and dangled from my shoulder as I raced down the stairs right into Adrian. **(Outfit on Profile)**

"Hey, babe." I murmured seductively, kissing his neck.

"Hey. You look beautiful, as always." He muttered back, smashing our lips together.

"Ew!" Kegan yelled. "That's gross! No one wants to see their parents making out!"

I giggled and rolled my eyes. "Oh shush, Kegan. Where's your sister?" Before he could respond, my question was answered. Sasha came trudging down the stairs, wearing a color that people usually wore at funerals. **(Outfit on Profile) **

"Sasha, are you going to a funeral?" I asked, sarcastically.

She put her hands on her hips and glared. "No."

"Then, why are you wearing all black?"

"I always do." She retorted.

"Well, stop. You act as if someone dies everyday and it's very annoying." I demanded.

"Whatever."

"Listen to me young lady-"I began but was interrupted by Adrian.

"It's okay, honey. She'll grow out of it."

I sighed and turned to him. "Okay. Thanks, hon."

"Okay, c'mon. Let's head to the mall." Sasha and Kegan ran to the car as Adrian and I walked hand in hand.

"Are we going to have fun today?" He asked with a wink.

I giggled. "You know it." But, as we walked, I was feeling more and more reluctant of stepping into the car.

* * *

**Chapter 3 up! :D Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Sorry, I stopped at a cliffhanger. :( I love doing that! ;)**

**So, remember what I said about my story 'Kickin It Up'! If you read….. REVIEW!**

**I might update next week! :) It seems like the closer we get to summer the more homework we have. Ugh! :P**

**Remember to Review! ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! :) How's it going? For me… not so good. I've been going through some…. "family problems". It really sucks. D: If you read "Get It Right" you'll understand. :(**

**So, let's leave my problems aside. Some of you may know this but I published a new story called 'A Choice of a Lifetime'. It's a Kim/Jack/Grace. But neither Kim nor Grace is evil. Remember to read! ;D**

**To the story! :D Jack and Kim have finally found some time together. But, Adrian had to come along. Jack had lied to Donna, who has no clue where he's actually going. Will this day end with no one hurt or totally the opposite? **

**Read to find out! :D**

**5 more reviews! :) Thanks so much guys! :D **

**Enjoy the story! ^_~**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin it (if I did the show would be completely different)**

* * *

Kim's POV:

I never knew twenty minutes could feel like twenty years.

I sat in the car fidgeting in my seat, as if I was five years old again. "Honey?" Adrian questioned. "Why are you fidgeting like that?"

"Oh, you know. Just excited to spend some time with my family." I responded, giving him a fake smile.

He seemed to buy it. "I can't wait, either. And look! Here we are." We stopped at the parking lot of the mall as I felt tears brimming around the edges of my eyes. This was the place I spent most of my life in.

"C'mon, kids." I cried. "Let's go have some fun." Kegan whooped, while Sasha grumbled under her breath. The four of us stepped out of the car and walked towards the mall. The closer we got to the gate, the dizzier I got.

"Ugh. What kind of mall is this?" Sasha demanded.

I scowled at her. "I used to come every day with Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and…." I immediately closed my mouth by the annoyed look Adrian gave me. I gave an abrupt cough. "Okay, guys. Let's go."

We walked through the gate and memories zoomed in my head. I spotted places that have been like my second home. Falafel Phil's, Captain Corndog, Circus Burger, Honey Buns, Large'n'lovin, and so many more. "Ugh." Sasha muttered. "This place is grosser then I thought. Can I _please _go to the beach?"

"No." I snapped. "You're going to stay here and you're going to have a good time." Sasha started grumbling under her breath when something caught my eye. Sitting in Captain Corndog were three very familiar faces.

I slightly frowned, burrowing my mind. "Uh… Adrian? Why don't you take the kids around? I'm going to see if there are any good places to eat."

Adrian squinted his eyes at me then murmured an "Okay". After waiting for them to turn the corner I dashed into Captain Corndog's as I got closer to the three. I walked passed them to see their faces, but their faces were stuck in menus.

I walked over to the counter, acting as if I was looking at the menus when one of the three said, "Yo, man! This place has the same food it's had since it opened. This is totally jacked up! I'm totally gonna complain to the manager, yo! " I widened my eyes in shock. That voice… it sounded just like…. I shook my head. I couldn't be too sure if it was him or not.

"I know, man." I jumped in surprise as one of the others started talking. "Falafel Phil's at least has a _bit_ of variety. This place only sells corndogs."

"Duh!" The third one remarked. "That's why it's called "Captain _Corndogs"_, Eddie." Eddie? It had to be them.

I slowly walked up to them as I peered at their faces. "Mi-Milton?"

The man slowly looked up and I straight away knew I was right. "Uh… Can I help you?"

"Hey, hey, hey, man." Jerry chided. "Let's help this lovely lady." Jerry gave me a wink and look.

I rolled my eyes. "Jerry, you haven't changed have you?"

Jerry frowned. "How'd you know my name? Wait! Are you the 'Wizard of Oz'? Aw, man! He knows everything!"

I giggled. "If you think your best friend, Kim, is the 'Wizard of Oz', then yes, I am."

Milton gasped. "K-Kim?"

"No, man!" Jerry howled. "It's the 'Wizard of Oz'! He just told us."

Milton scowled at him. "She's not the wizard, stupid. It's Kim."

"Kim?" Eddie whispered. I nodded my head. "Kim!" Milton and Eddie both jumped up and wrapped me in hugs.

"Oh, Kim!" Milton cried. "We missed you so much."

I held them tighter as I choked back tears. "I mi-missed you, t-too." They both dropped their arms, their eyes never leaving me.

"Wow, Kim." Eddie murmured. "You haven't changed a bit."

I chuckled. "I could say the same thing to you, Ed." I looked down at Jerry and said, "Sorry, Jerry. I'm not the 'Wizard of Oz, but can you still give me a hug?"

Jerry's pout softened into a grin. "Sure, why not?" He wrapped me in a hug as I tightened my grip on him. "Whoa! Easy there, Kim. It's as if you're acting like I haven't seen you for twenty years."

I glowered at him. "I haven't seen you for twenty years, smartass."

"Oh." Jerry remembered.

"Well, sit down!" Milton clucked.

"Yeah," Eddie agreed, "You have a lot of explaining to do."

I sighed and sat down on one of the chairs. "Where do I begin?"

* * *

Jack's POV:

"Okay, Matt. You did well today." I praised to the thirteen year old. "Just remember to bend your knees more when you do a high kick."

"'Kay! Thanks, Jack. See you tomorrow." He called as he dashed out the door.

I waved. "Bye, Matt." I sighed and walked into my office checking through my emails. Most of them were about mine and Donna's wedding. I groaned in annoyance and leaned back against my chair.

This wedding had me worried sick about many things. Mostly about Kim. Everywhere I go it reminds me about how much I miss her. I truly wish there was some way I could throw all those old feelings away and focus on Donna.

My phone beeped, cutting my thoughts. It read "HANG OUT WITH KIM!" _Oh crap! _I thought. I quickly jumped up to meet my ex-girlfriend.

* * *

Sasha's POV:

"Oh my gosh!" Kegan cried as he saw a giant kid's store. "Dad, can we please go in there? _Please?"_

Dad sighed and scratched the top of his head. "Okay, okay. Sasha, you coming?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm going to check out the other shops."

"Okay, but don't leave the mall? Understood?" He instructed.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, _Father."_ Dad rolled his eyes and led Kegan to the story.

I started roaming around the mall. I scrunched my eyebrows at most of the store names. Most of them weren't very attractive names.

"WATCH OUT!" Someone cried, toppling right on top of me.

"What is your fucking problem?" I screamed, at the person who was still lying on top of me.

"I-I'm so s-sorry. I was in an h-hurry." I slowly looked up to see myself face to face with chocolate brown eyes. I immediately closed my mouth as I fell into a pool of brownness.

"It's okay." I replied. "I overreacted."

"Um, maybe I should get off of you?" He suggested.

I started blushing when I realized we were still on top of each other. "Oh! Yeah, maybe we should."

He slowly got up and helped me up. "Sorry, I don't think I got your name?"

"Oh. I'm-um- Sasha." I stuttered.

"I'm Matt." He introduced, stretching out his hand. I took his hand and shook out, feelings sparks fly everywhere. I quickly took my hand away.

"Nice to meet you… Matt." He gave me a radiant smile as I felt my knees start to go a bit weak.

"It's nice to meet you, too. Oh sorry, I have to go. Maybe we can catch up another time?" He proposed.

"Maybe we should." I agreed, biting my lip.

He smiled. "Cool. See you later. Sorry again." Before he left on his skateboard he slipped something into my hand. I looked at it to realize it was his number. I felt myself start to nibble my lip harder when I realized something. _Maybe they were right when they said "Love at first sight"._

* * *

**Chapter 4 up! How'd you guys like it? :)**

**So! :D Kim has reunited with her three best friends and is more than happy about it. Jack on the other hand is stressed about the wedding, especially when Kim is constantly on his mind. Sasha has her own problems. She has met a boy and has immediately fallen head over heels for him, but is she totally right when they say "Love At First Sight"?**

**Read to find out! ;)**

**Sorry that this was a short chapter. :P I really didn't know what to write about in this chapter. :/**

**I'll update soon! ^.^ Tomorrow's the last day of school! :'(**

**Remember to Review! *_***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys! What's up! :D Summer Vacation is fully official! :) WHOA! (Jerry Scream). Now that it is I'm going to try to update as quick as possible. :)**

**So today I've decided not to do a long A/N because I want to try to update all my stories. :D**

**So here it is! ;)**

**I only got two reviews which made me really sad. D: Please review, guys…. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin It**

* * *

Kim's POV:

"Wow…" Milton murmured.

"Sheesh…" Eddie muttered.

"_Y pensé que lo tenía duro_…" Jerry mumbled in Spanish.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, so that's been my life for the past twenty years."

"Why didn't you ever come back?" Jerry blurted out. Milton and Eddie turned to him eyes warning him to shut up. "Jerry!" Milton hissed. "Shut it!"

"Don't worry guys." I reassured. "You have a right to know. I didn't come back because I was afraid you guys wouldn't look at me the same. I was worried that you guys wouldn't see me as the same Kim and that you all moved on and forgot about me." I sniffled as I continued.

"I was frightened that Jack had moved on to another girl and would be furious that I came back. I was scared that you guys would be upset that I left and feel like I betrayed you, because I did! I betrayed all of you. I left Seaford with only saying goodbye to Jack and it wasn't even a proper goodbye. I left right after we had a wonderful graduation and we should have been partying…. But I left got married and had kids. And you guys didn't know! I acted like such a… a…. _bitch_!" Their eyes widened at what I just called myself.

"Kim," Milton began, "First wipe your tears." Realizing that I was crying, I wiped my tears. "Second, don't call yourself that. You're not a bitch. You're an amazing person, Kim. You should know that. Don't listen to anyone who says otherwise."

I smiled tearfully. "Thanks, Milton." I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. "Aren't you guys going to join in?" I asked cheekily to Jerry and Eddie. They both smirked as the four of us hugged.

"What's going on here?" A voice from behind me asked. I winced when I turned to look at the person.

* * *

Sasha's POV:

I slowly walked around the mall as I decided whether or not I should forget about Matt or ask him out. He was utterly and completely _ah-dorable_. I was positive I was in love, but I'm only thirteen. How was I so sure that I loved him?

I looked at the scrap of paper, wondering if I should text or call him. I decided to call him. I slowly dialed in his number into my cell. I waited for a couple of rings when I heard his mesmerizing voice. "Hello?"

"H-Hey, Matt." I greeted. "Are you busy?"

I could hear him chuckle through the phone. "Seeing that I just left about two minutes ago, no I'm not."

I blushed. "Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. Something just came to mind. So… I was wondering if you… Um…. Like to… you know… uh-"

"Yes?" Matt pressured.

"?" I took in a deep breath at that mouthful.

"Sorry? I didn't catch that."

I sighed. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime."

I felt him pause. "Unless you don't want to!" I said quickly. "I'd totally understand."

"No." He said firmly. I'd love to go out sometime. I'll text you."

I bit my lip to stop myself from squealing. "Yeah, sure. I'll text back.

He snickered at my un-cool response. "Cool. See you later, Sasha."

"Bye." I whispered. I hung up the phone as the squeal slipped from my mouth.

* * *

Jack's POV:

"What's going on here?" I asked, at the sight of Kim hugging three men, who I was positive I knew.

"J-Jack?" Kim stuttered.

"Jack!" Jerry snarled.

"Hey, Jer." I said hesitantly. The next thing that happened took us all by surprise. Jerry pounced on top of me. "JERRY!" Milton, Eddie, and Kim cried. They grabbed Jerry forcing him off of me.

"What the hell is your problem?" I yelled, wiping the blood from my mouth.

"You dare come here and try to say 'hey'?" Jerry spat. "After the way you left us? Without a proper goodbye? You left us for _Donna Fuckin Tobin, _dude. I thought you cared for us, but you don't. _Su espalda-apuñalar, Donna Tobin amoroso gilipollas_!"

"Jerry!" Kim cried. "Calm down, please!" Jerry looked at Kim and took in a deep breath as he slumped onto a chair.

"Jack, why are you here?" Milton inquired.

"I told Kim that we would meet up today." I replied.

"Today?"

"Yeah, today." We all stood in silence as I shifted from foot to foot.

"So, why don't we all hang out?" Kim suggested.

"I don't think so." A voice said from behind us. We all turned to see Adrian.

"Adrian!" Kim cried. "What are you doing here?"

"I knew you were lying." Adrian sneered. "You came up to meet _him _and these idiots."

"Their not idiots, Adrian." Kim snapped. "There my best friends."

"I don't think so." Adrian growled. "We're leaving." With that last word, Adrian grabbed Kim's arm and dragged her out of the building.

* * *

**Chapter 5 up! Hope you guys liked it! :D**

**I'll try to update more often since its Summer Vacation.**

**Remember to Review! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys! :) I hope I'm updating faster! ;) **

**As you can see, my A/N isn't as long. I don't want to do long ones anymore, unless I have something to say. **

**NOTE: I added some Jerry Spanish in the last chapters so here are the translations.**

**Y pensé que lo tenía duro: And I thought that I had it hard**

**Su espalda-apuñalar, Donna Tobin amoroso gilipollas: You're a back - stabbing, Donna Tobin loving asshole.**

**Five reviews… Not bad. :-/**

**Enjoy the story! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Kickin It'.**

* * *

Kim's POV:

"Adrian! Let- go – of – me!" I screeched in the middle of the mall. He didn't answer. He just kept dragging me across the lot. We finally reached the car. He pushed me in then went around and went into the driver's seat.

"What is wrong with you?" I demanded.

"Me? ME! What's wrong with you?" He shouted.

I gawked at him. "Nothing! I just reunited with my friends and then you drag me away. How could you?"

He glared at me. "You were with…. _Him_."

"Him?" I inquired. "You mean Jack?" Adrian nodded his head. "Adrian, he was my best friend and so were the other guys. You honestly can't be jealous of them, can you?"

He sighed dramatically. "I'm not jealous. I was just upset that you see to be getting closer to your ex-boyfriend."

"So what?" I cried. "Would I get mad if you got closer to your ex?"

"Yes!" He exclaimed.

"No! I wouldn't."

"And why not?" He queried.

"Because I trust you, Adrian, I trust you!" I screamed, silent tears slipping down my cheeks. I turned my head away from Adrian and faced the window, not able to look him in the eyes.

"Kimmy bear…" He choked. I shook my head, silently telling him to be quite. I shook from my tears. "Kim… Please look at me."

I shook my head. "N-No. Just… Go get the kids. I'll w-wait h-here." I heard him sigh and then heard the door slam.

I couldn't believe how jealous Adrian could be. _Didn't he know that he could trust me and that I loved him?_

* * *

Jack's POV:

After Adrian took off with Kim, the guys and I had been standing there awkwardly. Milton was studying his feet, Eddie was munching on corndogs, and Jerry was glaring poison at me.

I coughed loudly. "So…."

"So…." Milton repeated.

"So…." Eddie copied. We all turned to Jerry, expecting him to play along, but he just kept silent. Milton, Eddie, and I turned to each other and burst out laughing. Jerry looked at us oddly. "What's so funny?"

"I – don't - know." Eddie said, between his laughter.

Jerry rolled his eyes. "Weirdo's…"

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you." I retorted playfully and for a second I sensed a small smirk, but it quickly faded. I groaned silently. "Jerry, please. Don't be mad. I know I made a mistake, but we were best friends before it… happened." Jerry crossed his arms and turned around.

Finally, I gave up and my temper exploded. "WILL YOU STOP? I tried to apologize, but you can't just let things ago can you!" Jerry looked at me stunned, so I decided to continue my rant. "I know what I did was idiotic and stupid, but can't you let it go? I love Donna and I always will, but you guys will always come first."

Jerry's stunned posture wilted. "We come first? Seriously? You ditched us for Donna Tobin! Obviously Donna comes first."

"Look," I began, "I made a mistake. I did. But to be honest, these past five years without you guys have been torture. I missed you Milton, for your smartness and fashion sense. I missed you Eddie for your humor and friendship." I turned to Jerry and looked him straight in the eyes. "I missed you Jerry for your slowness and everything else. You were always there for me, man. I know this all sounds cliché, but it's true. I'm sorry."

I turned to walk away when Jerry said, "Jack, wait." I turned around to look at him. "I'm sorry, too. I acted like a jerk and I hold on to grudges to long. I'm sorry."

I felt myself start to choke up. "It's okay, man. So, we're cool?"

Jerry smiled. "We're better then cool." We both grinned at each other and stood there awkwardly.

Milton sighed. "Are you guys going to stand there all day or actually hug?" Jerry and I both gave Milton weird looks then shrugged and hugged.

Eddie groaned. "Finally! Now can I finish my corndogs?" We all rolled our eyes and burst out laughing.

"Oh, Eddie." I muttered. "You haven't changed a bit, have you?"

"Nope, and I never will." Eddie replied, proudly. We all chuckled and sat down to enjoy our time together when the one voice I didn't want to hear said, "What's going on here?"

* * *

Kim's POV:

Adrian had finally come back with the kids. Kegan had a huge smile on his face, while Sasha was dreamily staring out the window. Adrian came into the car quietly. He took my hand and gave me a small smile, which I didn't return. He finally gave up and drove out of the parking lot.

The ride home was quiet. All you can hear was Kegan's jumpiness, Sasha's dreamy sighs, and Adrian's _dramatic_ sighs. We finally reached home. Kegan and Sasha both ran inside while Adrian and I sat in the car in silence.

"Kim..." Adrian began, "Please, don't be upset. I love you and I'm just a little too protective."

I whirled around angrily. "A little? _A little? _Are you kidding me? It's not even a little. You get angry when other guys look at me. _You even got angry when a fourteen year old boy looked at me. _You're a little protective? Multiply little by a billion. That's how protective you are."

Adrian scowled. "That's not true. I just want to look out for your safety."

"Safety?" I shrieked. "I'm a third degree black belt. I think I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

"Look," Adrian growled, "If you don't want to be with me, fine. Just don't get the kids involved."

I gaped at him. "Don't want you? You think that I don't want to be with you? Have you gone insane, Adrian? Of course I want to be with you. I love you. No one else shares the love that you and I have."

He sighed. "Whatever. I have to go and um…. Call work."

"Call work?" I asked, not believing his lie. He nodded and without another word left me in the car.

* * *

Sasha's POV:

Kegan and I left the car in silence. Kegan didn't notice, but I could tell Mom and Dad wanted to be alone.

"Hey, kids." Grandma greeted. "Where's your Mom and Dad?"

I shrugged. "I think they wanted to be alone."

Grandma nodded hastily. "Well then its best we leave them be. Now, I made some cookies."

"Cookies!" Kegan cried, as he dashed towards the kitchen.

"Sasha? Aren't you going for some cookies?"

I shook my head. "No, not now. I'm going to go to my room." Grandma gave me a look then nodded her head. I rushed to my room as I slammed the door shut. I took out my phone and dialed in my best friend's number, Kiya. It rang a couple times until Kiya's voice came through the phone. "Hey! How's Seaford?"

I groaned vividly. "It's all so old fashioned. Unlike Chicago where everything is the latest and new."

"Any cute guys?" Kiya implored excitedly.

I bit my lip. "Not really, but there is one…"

Kiya squealed through the phone. "Ohmigosh! Give me the deets!"

"Well," I began, "I met him at the mall, when he was riding on his skateboard. He tripped and fell right on top of me!"

Kiya screamed. "Ohmigosh!"

"I know!" I bragged. "I got kind of upset, but when I saw his face I was head over heels in love. He is so cute. He has shaggy brown hair, deep brown eyes, and a muscular body. Do you know what that spells?"

"H – O – T! HOT!" We exclaimed simultaneously.

"Totally." Kiya shrieked. "Did he ask you out?"

I sighed. "Not necessarily. He gave me his number and then I called him. He told me he would text me and maybe we could go out sometime."

Kiya's scream could be heard all the way from Chicago. "That's ah-mazing! I'm so happy for you."

I beamed. "I know!"

Kiya groaned. "Shit. My Mom is yelling at me because I was screaming. TTYL!"

"'Kay! Bye!" I responded, hanging up the phone. I sighed and fell onto my bed. This was going to be an interesting vacation.

* * *

Jack's POV:

"What's going on here?" I flinched and turned around to be face to face with Donna.

"D-Donna. What are you doing here?" I inquired, shakily as I ambled over to her.

She crossed her arms and took a step back. "My work gave me a day off so I decided to surprise you, but it looks like you already have company. Jerry, Milton, _Edward_."

"Donna." The three said concurrently, repulsed.

She glared at them and me. "Why on earth would you hang out with these…. _Ugh's_?"

I scowled at her. "They're not "ugh's", there my best friends."

"Used to be best friends, babe." Donna corrected.

I shook my head. "No, Donna. There my best friends currently and always. It doesn't matter what you are to me. You can't force me into leaving them."

"Whoo! You tell her, Jack!" Jerry encouraged, but was silenced by Donna's glare.

"How dare you, Howard? I'm your fiancée. You have to respect me whether you look it or not."

I glowered at her. "Make me." She gawked at me then ran out of the store, "in tears". "Dude," Milton said, "I think you were a little harsh on her."

I shrugged, still staring at the door. "She'll get over it. I'll talk to her at home. Now who's ready part-ay!"

* * *

**Chapter 6 up! I'm going fast, yo! :D**

**As you can see, I'm updating faster so be happy! ;)**

**I'll update soon! ^.^**

**Remember to Review! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys! :D I'm back! XD**

**Sorry it took longer than usual to update! Been awfully busy! :P **

**I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. To be honest, I'm having a bit of writers block. I know what to do, I just don't know _how_.**

**Also, for my story 'The Choice of a Lifetime' I forgot to post an outfit Kim wore in chapter two! So go check it out! ^.^**

**I also realized maybe it's okay if someone would like to beta my story! :D If you would like review or PM me! ;)**

**Six reviews…. I want a couple more reviews, guys! I know you guys read because I see over two-hundred people on my stats for one chapter… So review! :(**

**Enjoy the story! ^.^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Kickin it'**

* * *

Jack's POV:

The guys and I had partied until we were exhausted. We all finally went home. I reached home and hung my coat up.

"Donna?" I called. I frowned and walked around the house. I walked into the dining room and saw a note on the table from her.

_Hey, babe,_

_ I was a bit upset about our fight so I went to stay at a friend's house tonight._

_ Love, Donna XOXO_

I rolled my eyes. Typical Donna Tobin. We have one fight and she immediately runs away. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. I went up to my room and stripped down into my boxers as I fell onto my bed into fitful sleep.

* * *

Sasha's POV:

I was sitting in my room, staring at my phone as if it was a bomb. I was waiting for Matt to call me. He promised he would call soon and I was getting impatient.

Just as I was about to give up my phone rang. I squealed and picked it up. "H-Hello?"

"Hey, Sasha. It's me Matt."

I bit my lip. "Hey, Matt. What a surprise."

I could hear him chuckle through the phone. "Yeah, real surprise. Anyways, I was wondering if you would like to go and see a movie with me."

"Y-Yes!" I cried. "I would love to!"

It was as if I could feel him beaming through the phone. "Great. I'll pick you up tonight."

I beamed. "S-Sure. See you!"

"Bye." I quickly hung up the phone and screamed as I jumped on my bed.

"Sasha?" Grandma called. "Are you alright?"

"Never better!" I yelled back. I quickly realized that he was going to be here soon. I ran to my closet to pick out what I was going to wear. I got out a white striped layered t-shirt and stretch denim shorts. I picked out a pair of pink converse. I wasn't used to all this color, but I decided to take a chance.

I got out my jewelry box and picked out a pair of oval pink earrings, a pendent necklace, and a charm bracelet given to me by Kiya. I painted my nails sparkly pink and pink lip gloss. **(Outfit on Profile)**

I examined myself in the mirror. My hair was waving down, then it's usual tight ponytail. My clothing style was much less Goth and more… girl. And for some strange reason… I liked it.

I heard a knock on the door and ran down the stairs faster than grease lightening. Before my Grandma opened the door I yanked the door open revealing Matt, looking as hot as ever. **(I imagined Matt as Billy Unger).**

"Wow…" He murmured.

I giggled. "Thanks. You don't look half as bad." He chuckled at my sassy response.

Grandma gave a loud abrupt cough. "Why hello. And you are?"

"Oh, sorry, Ma'am." Matt apologized. "I'm Matt Unger. I'm a… friend of Sasha's."

Grandma raised her eyebrows. "Really? Where did you guys meet?"

"We meet at the mall." I replied hastily. "We're just going to go and see a movie and hang out."

"Okay." Grandma agreed. "Don't stay out to late."

"I won't. Bye, Grandma."

"Bye, dear." Matt and I waved and started down the street as we walked in silence.

"So, you like Seaford?" Matt inquired, cutting the silence.

I shrugged. "It's okay."

"'Okay'?" He asked, mockingly. "Are you dissing my hometown?"

"Yes, I am." I replied, giving him a mocking glare. "Chicago is _much_ better."

"City girl, huh?"

"County boy, huh?"

He chuckled. "I like our new nicknames, City girl."

I giggled. "You to, Country boy." We started walking in silence again, when Matt did something that surprised me. He took my hand pulling me closer. I felt my blood rise to my cheeks, but I quickly ignored it, realizing that I was working in the sunset with a cute boy who I was holding hands with and standing next to closely.

"We're here." He announced. We went into the movie theater and Matt said, "Two tickets to the 'Hunger Games', please."

I squealed. "I wanted to see that movie for a long time. I just never had the time."

"Well then today's your lucky day."He replied, giving me a heart melting grin. After buying popcorn and soda, we went into the movie theater and sat down in the very back row. The room dimmed and the movie started as everyone went silent. Half way through the movie Matt put his arm around me and I snuggled into his chest. I felt a bit awkward a first, but quickly got used to his comforting grip and the sound of his heart beating.

When the movie finished we had walked to the nearest park. We sat on the swings and talked for what seemed like hours.

"So," Matt said, as we swung on the swings, "Tell me about your life back in Chicago."

I shrugged. "Not much to say really. I live a normal life. My parents, my annoying little brother. I'm in seventh grade and go to Middle School. I have a lot of friends, but my best friend is Kiya."

He nodded his head. "Cool. Did you date?"

"Kind of." I replied. "I only had one boyfriend, but was asked out many times."

"What happened to him?"

I sighed. "He ch-cheated on me."

"Oh, wow. I'm so sorry." He apologized.

I shrugged. "It's not a big deal. It's not like I loved him."

Matt chuckled. "Yeah…" We sat in silence, not knowing what to say. "It's getting late. I don't want your Grandma getting pissed off." Matt said.

I nodded my head. "Yeah let's go." We walked back, in silence as we reached my house.

"I had fun tonight." I nodded my head in agreement, even though half the time we didn't talk.

"I did, too. Thanks." I replied.

"No problem." And for some reason, I let my heart take over and leaned in to kiss him. Our lips we were inches apart when he jumped back. "S-Sorry." He stuttered. "I have to go." He quickly ran off the porch and dashed away into the sunset.

* * *

Kim's POV:

After Adrian "went to make a call" for work, I sat in the car for hours, thinking about how I should apologize to him, but shouldn't _he _apologize to _me_?

I walked back into the house and stomped up the stairs to my room, slamming the door shut behind me.

"Adrian!" I shrieked.

"What, Kim?" He demanded, without turning around.

I stomped up to him and turned him around so we were face to face. "Why can't you put your jealousy aside and let me enjoy my time here."

"It's not jealousy!" He yelled. "I just don't like that you're hanging around your ex so much!"

I cackled. "That's called jealousy, smartass. And he's just a friend! Our relationship never would have worked out, anyways. We're entirely two different people."

He sneered at me. "Well, not to different to fuck him, huh?"

I gawked at him. "We never had sex and don't use that kind of language."

He screeched with laughter. "Never had sex my ass. You're just a lying whore!"

My lip started to quiver. "I hate you, Adrian! I HATE YOU!" I grabbed my purse and ran out the door ignoring Mom's questions. I ran down the street as fast as I could, finally reaching the house I was looking for. Jack's house.

I knocked the door and was greeted by Jack who was just in his boxers. "K-Kim? What are you doing here? What's wrong?"

I sniffed. "C-Can I come in?" Without an answer, he took my by the hand and led me to the couch. "Um, can you put some clothe on first?" I asked sheepishly.

He blushed realizing he was just in his boxers. "Oh.. Um yeah." He ran up the stairs and disappeared. I sat on his couch as I looked around the house. I remembered only being here once before I left when Jack bought the house.

_FLASHBACK:_

_ "Ohmigosh, Jack!_" _I squealed. "This is amazing!"_

_ "I know right?" He agreed. "And it's only for us." _

_ I giggled. "Good, because we need all the privacy we can get." _

_ "Hell yeah." I laughed as he swopped into a breathtaking kiss._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I sighed remembering that memory. It was one of my favorite memories. Jack came tumbling down the stairs again as he sat on the couch next to me, wearing a pair of sweats and a baggy white t-shirt. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

I shook my head. "No thank you. Sorry that I came over this late. I was just… not having a good day. Where's Donna?"

He grimaced. "At a friend's house."

"Oh." I replied. We sat in awkward silence when Jack blurted out, "What happened?"

"N-Nothing. Adrian and I just got into another fight." My voice cracked at the end of the sentence.

"What about?"

"You."

"ME?" He exclaimed. "What did I do?"

"He's jealous, Jack." I admitted. "He's jealous that I'm hanging out with my ex."

"Kim," Jack began, sliding a bit closer, "If you want I can back off and not hang out with you."

I shook my head. "No! Are you kidding me? Adrian can go fall in a hole. You were my best friend and nobody's going to take that away from me."

He shook his head. "But… I left you, Kim. I didn't let you catch you dreams."

I slid closer to him so our thighs were touching. "Jack… I understand why you did it. I would have missed you and you would've missed me. I was reluctant about going, but it was my dream, Jack. I couldn't lose it."

"I'm sorry, Kim."

"For what?" I inquired.

"For everything." He scooped me into a hug as I wrapped my arms around him feeling the warmth he gave me. We broke apart and I gave him a peck on the check.

"S-Sorry." I stuttered.

He smiled at me. "It's fine. Do you want to watch a movie?"

I shrugged. "Sure." We picked out 'A Bug's Life' as Jack sat down and I cuddled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. This was the most safe I've ever felt around anyone, even Adrian.

* * *

Jack's POV:

About halfway through the movie it was 11:36 PM. "Kim?" I whispered. "We should get you home." I looked down to see Kim fast asleep on my chest. I smiled as I swiped some hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead. I cuddled deeper in with Kim, falling into magnificent dreams.

* * *

**Chapter 7 up! :D Hope you guys enjoyed it! ;)**

**There were some Jack/Kim moments in there for you! :)**

**Remember to Review! ^.^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aloha, my Fanfiction Fam-aily! :D**

**So! My life is boring… I hate my family… All's well. XD**

**Seven reviews… A couple more… Maybe? :)**

**Enjoy the story! ^.^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Kickin it'**

* * *

Jack's POV:

"I can't believe this!" I fluttered my eyes slowly, revealing Donna Tobin whose hands were on her hips. "I can't believe you, Jack!"

I frowned. "What are you talking about?" She pointed at my chest. I looked down revealing a beautiful angel sleeping on my chest, realizing it was Kim. I gave a yelp, accidently pushing Kim off me. Kim slowly woke up, her eyes widening at the sight of Donna and I.

"Oh goodness!" Kim yelped, quickly standing up. "I'm so sorry, both of you! I just came over yesterday… and I… I just…."

"Oh can it, Crawford." Donna snapped.

"Actually, it's Jonas." Kim corrected, sheepishly.

Donna sneered at her. "Who cares? _You_ obviously don't since you slept with my fiancé!"

I stood up next to Kim, angrily. "We did not sleep together! She came over last night. We watched a movie and we fell asleep. Big deal!"

"It _is_ a big deal, Howard!" Donna screeched. "You're supposed to love me –

"I do"-

-"and not her!" Donna finished.

"Donna," I began, "I love you. Why can't you just get that into your _thick skull_?"

Her eyes and nose flared with anger. "How- dare – you? I'm not the one with a thick skull here. That's all you!"

"No, it's not! I told you I love you and nothing will ever come between us, except for you!" I shouted.

Donna bit her lip in anger. "I – want – her – out."

I shook my head. "No."

"Jack-"Kim began."

"No!" I repeated. "Kim will stay here and you can't stop her or me."

"Fine. Then she goes, or _I do_." Donna demanded.

I gawked at her. "_You're asking me to choose_?" She nodded her head without an answer. "Fine, then I choose… Kim."

Donna shook her head, her eyes brimming with tears. "Fine. I'll leave you to your happiness." She grabbed her stuff and went out the door, slamming it behind her.

"Jack… I'm so sorry." Kim whispered.

I waved me hand. "Nah, don't worry. She'll get over it."

"I know, but-"

"No, buts, Kimberly." I chided. "Are you hungry?"

She shrugged. "Kind of."

"I'll whip something up." I replied, heading towards the kitchen.

"'Kay. I'm going to head to the bathroom, which is…"

"Down the hall, first door on the left." I instructed. I heard slam the door shut as I grabbed two pans. I cracked the eggs and scrambled them forever, remembering that she liked her eggs scrambled. I started making pancakes as well as the eggs and bacon.

"Mmmm, that smells delicious." I turned around to see Kim, looking a bit more… fresh.

"Thanks." I replied setting two plates on my kitchen island as I handed her some pancakes, eggs, bacon, and coffee. I sat down next to her as we began eating.

Kim took a bite of pancakes and her eyes fluttered close. "Oh my goodness, Jack. Who knew you can cook."

I chuckled. "Living with Donna, you need to learn how to talk in order to survive." It had meant to be a joke, but Kim looked like she was about to burst into tears. "Kim? What is it?"

She shook her head, putting her fork down. "I mess up everything, Jack. I'm so sorry. I-I shouldn't have come over. I was being idiotic and stupid and"- She was cut off by her own sob that slipped from her mouth.

I took her hand and looked her in the eyes. "Kim, you are an amazing person. I once loved you"-

"Once. You once loved me and not anymore." She retorted.

"How do you know I still don't?" She slowly looked up at me in shock.

"D-Do you?"

I sighed. "I don't know, Kim."

She slowly leaned in so our lips were centimeters apart. "Show me." Without thinking about Donna, Adrian, her kids or anyone else, I smashed our lips together.

I pull her into me with one arm wrapped around her waist and with the other; I lift her chin and kiss her lips. She wraps her arms around my neck, giving into my kiss. I pick her up and push her against the wall as she wrapped her legs around my waist.

She captures my lips and kissed me passionately, holding me tighter. I was caught by surprised, but relaxed into the kiss as I slip my tongue into her mouth, pressing my tongue against hers, swallowing each other's breaths.

I break away slowly with my eyes still closed. I lift my head and kiss her forehead, gliding the tip of my nose down the bridge of her nose, and finally leaning my forehead into hers. "If your do that, I can't control myself." I said

"I…want you to lose control, Jack…just let your body guide you." I move my hand from her cheek down to her shoulder, lingering on the strap of her short romper and slips it off her shoulder making the first two buttons in the front pop open.

I looks down at her now exposed chest, blushing a little. She slid my hand to her face and caresses my cheeks, looking into my eyes. She pulled me into a kiss. I deepen the kiss as I slide the other strap of my romper off my shoulders in unison with the first one down your arms and the buttons pops one by one all the way down to the waist of her romper where her shorts start. I move to unhook her arms from the traps. I pulled her closer and moan into my mouth as my hands travel up Kim's exposed upper body. I run my large hands up her back, fiddling with the hooks of her bra as she tries to slip off my shirt.

Not breaking the kiss, she slipped her hands into my shirt groping my abs, feeling my hot, toned body beneath her hand making me yearn for her body even more. I lift her, hands beneath her buttocks as she wrapped her legs around my waist tighter, and carries her up the stairs to my room. I slam the door shut with my foot dropping her on the bed as I jumped on top of her, smothering her with hot kisses.

I sat her onto my lap with her legs still wrapped tightly around me and trail kisses down her neck, biting lightly and sucking hungrily all over Kim's neck and shoulders. We both moan as she threw her head back. I bury my face into her neck.

My hands travel up her back again and unhook her strapless bra, letting it drop to the floor. Kim's nipples instantly hardens as she pressed into my chest. I drop her arms from my shoulders and moved her hand to the front of my pants as I nuzzles my face into her chest, kissing intensely at her breasts. I took her left nipple in my mouth. My hand started playing with her other breast. She couldn't stop moaning as I nibbled and tugged at her breast. Her hands tangled in my hair as she arched into my mouth.

Kim unbuckles my belt and unbutton my pants, unzipping the zipper. I moaned as my member become more violent, pushing against my boxers as my pants fall to my ankles. I kicks off and slip off my pants.

My lips leave her breast. I kiss back up her chest and neck to her lips and slip my tongue in as I slip of her romper, then her underwear, exposing her wet center. She shivered. I press closer to her body as my lips and tongue attacks hers. The passion and lust in our kiss, I moan.

"I… need you..." She muttered. With one hand she grabbed the end of my hair and with the other she glides down my chest and my abs into my boxers. I flinch as she stroked my hardened cock with her fingers, grabbing and kneading it with her hand. I moan louder, calling her name in her mouth, never breaking the kiss, sucking at her bottom lips.

My member hot in her hand, pulsing with blood. I can feel it twitch as she slides her hand along my shaft. She brought my hand to her breast and squeeze them mercilessly, flicking at her nipples.

"Jac-c-c-k-k-k…uggghhh…just…aaahhhhh…enter me already…uggghhh…" She begged. She dropped my hands from her breast, moves my lips to the nape of her neck and bite her lightly as she slide my hand up and down her thighs which are still wrapped around my waist. She stops pleasuring me and slips my boxers off, seeing my naked body. I kiss down her cheats again stopping at her breasts and sucking on them, moving down my stomach as she moans in pleasure.

I couldn't contain myself. This time my strong arms align her with her crotch and slams into her suddenly. We both scream.

"Jack!" Her nails dug into my back as my buttocks squeezes to the movement of member, pulling out and pushing into her at different speeds. I feel myself sweating. I kiss her and she moans into my mouth. Sweat forms on my forehead and the bottom of her back as we made love. I could feel her orgasm building as I hit the inside of her at different spots sending waves of electric sensations throughout my body as she bucks into me begging to go "faster, harder, stronger" with each push and moan.

She came closer and closer to her climax, but I knew how to challenge and tease her with my speed. I squeeze her butt as I push into her, my member squirming deep, burying itself into her vagina, shocking her sensitive spots, sending her over the edge. She screamed as she cummed all of both of us. I slowly pull out of her as she moans and whimper at the emptiness between her legs. She wraps her arms around my neck for balance as I kiss her chest, groping at her breasts with one hand and left a trail of saliva down her belly as I lick my way downward making her moan in desperation.

We both fell onto my bed, her head on my chest and one of her legs between my legs. "Jack… That was amazing."

I chuckled. "Like I don't know. Kim… What did we just do?"

She quickly sat up her eyes swimming with tears. "Jack! Oh my goodness! Adrian… He's going to kill me!"

I take her by the waist and pull her back down. "Shhh…. Don't worry, Kimmy. Just sleep." I felt her shiver under my touch as she relaxed, her eyes fluttering close. I lay in bed with a sleeping Kim wondering if I just made a big mistake. I slowly loosened up and fell into my own sleep.

* * *

Sasha's POV:

Breakfast the next morning was _extremely_ awkward. Everyone was sitting and eating quietly. All you could hear was Dad's angry grunts. Finally, he couldn't take it. He slammed his fork down angrily.

"Adrian?" Grandma questioned.

"Where is she? Where is Kim?" He demanded.

"Adrian, she's probably at a friend's house." Grandpa reassured.

"Friends house my ass." Dada muttered. Kegan snickered into his hands.

"Adrian!" Grandma scowled. "We do not use that kind of language, especially in front of the kids."

He grunted angrily. "I'll be back." He slammed himself of the dining room table and stomped upstairs.

"Grandma? Where is Mom?" Kegan inquired.

Grandma gave him a weak smile. "Don't worry, sweetie. She'll be back soon." Kegan nodded his head, but his eyes said another, but my mind was elsewhere. After my date last night with Matt, I was raking my brain on why he didn't let me kiss him.

I understand that maybe we were too young… but still. He could have told me, not run away. Or was it because he wasn't ready. It _was_ only our first date.

"Are you done, Sasha?" Grandpa asked.

I nodded my head. "Yeah. I'm going to go upstairs." Grandpa nodded me off, as I raced up the stairs, ignoring Dad's angry grunts and slams from his room.

I went into my room banging it shut behind me. I started pacing my room, worriedly. _Did Matt like me at all? _I thought to myself. I started biting my finger nails nervously, speculating if I should call him.

I sat on my bed, staring at my phone, willing it to ring with Matt's name on the screen. I shakily picked my phone up and dialing in Matt's number. After exactly three rings, his compelling voice flowed through the speakers of the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, M-Matt." I stuttered.

I heard him pause for a second before responding. "Oh! Hey, Sasha. How's it hanging?"

I frowned. He acted as if nothing happened last night. "Um, great, awesome, spectacular. How about you?"

"Oh, you know. Same old same old." He responded.

I nibbled on my lip. "Oh, great. So… Um…. You had fun last night?"

He paused again. "Yeah! It was great! The movie was amazing."

"Yeah, same." I agreed. "Um… So… Do you want to… maybe… hang out at the mall today?"

For a third time, he paused. "Um… Sure. I'll meet you there in twenty?"

I nodded my head, even though he couldn't see it. "Yeah, in twenty. See you."

"Bye." I quickly hung up the phone, questioning if he was hiding something from me.

* * *

Kim's POV:

I stretched my muscles when I realized a couple things. One, I wasn't in my own bed. Two, I was sticky and naked. Three, it wasn't morning, Four, Jack Howard was sleeping right next to me, naked as well.

I put my head in my hands as I sobbed silently. I just had sex with my ex-boyfriend. Adrian warned me. He knew something like this would happen, but I didn't listen. I was being stupid and idiotic and now look what happened.

Silent tears streamed down my face when I felt a hand caressing my back. I turned to see Jack, who had luckily pulled a blanket on top of us, to avoid any awkwardness.

"Shhh." Jack reassured taking me into his arms. "Don't worry, Kim."

I shook, violently. "Why shouldn't? I just cheated on my husband."

"I know. I just cheated on Donna and I feel terrible about it. But, I realized something"

"What?" I queried.

"I don't love Donna anymore. I love you." I slowly looked up at Jack to see his eyes filled with love and compassion.

"Jack…"

He put his finger on my lip. "Don't speak. Just do." He suddenly grabbed me and crashed our lips together. I threw my arms around his neck as he did to my waist. He lay down and I put my legs on either side of him. His slippery hot tongue slipped into my mouth stroking my tongue. Our bodies entwined, both our bodies becoming hot.

He grabbed my buttocks and pulled me down, pushing his hot member into me. "Jack!" I screeched. He shoved into me more as he poked my spot. I grunted as he kept pushing and going faster, finally hitting it. I cummed all over us as I fell against him and he slowly pulled out of me.

"Oh, Jack…" I murmured. "How do you do this to me?"

He chuckled. "I could ask you the same question."

I giggled. "Jack… We're both sticky and wet. We ought to take a shower." Without an answer he scooped me up and kissed me as he carried me, bridal style, to the bathroom. He slowly opened it, putting me on my feet as we went in together.

He turned on the water so it came on both of us as we slowly washed together. We slowly put soap on each other washing it all down the drain.

After we finished we both dried each other off. Jack went out of the bathroom to change. I stayed as I realized I had a spare change of clothe in my bag. I sighed with relief putting my clothe, make up, and jewelry on as I combed my hair. **(Outfit on Profile)** Finally finished, I went out of the bathroom to see Jack sitting on his bed, thinking intently.

I sat next to him taking his hand. "What are you thinking about?"

"That I just had sex with my ex-girlfriend twice and I don't feel guilty at all." He replied, not making eye contact.

"Jack, I'm sorry. We didn't do the right thing, but do you regret it?"

He looked at me. "Honestly? No, I don't."

I sighed with relief. "Good, because I don't regret it either."

He smiled, but it quickly wiped away. "But, Kim! The guilt is eating me alive! I can't do this! I can't!"

"Shhh." I assured. "Calm down. We'll figure it out… together."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

**Wow! That was my longest chapter yet! :D**

**So what did you guys think? Too steamy? Yeah… I thought it was a little too graphic! Sorry about that! D: **

**Overall, I hope you guys enjoyed it! ^.^**

**Remember to Review! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, peep-oles! HollyShadow17821 in the Ha-ouse! XD**

**So! :) I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! ^.^**

**Many people were wondering why this isn't M rated. And the reason is because if it is it won't be on the listings for when it's updated. That's why I say 'Rated M' on the summary! :D**

**OMFG! Wow! Ten reviews! :D That's more like it! ;) Keep sending those reviews! :)**

**Enjoy the chapter! :B**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Kickin it'**

* * *

Kim's POV:

"So, what do you want to do today?" Jack asked, as we lounged on the couch together.

I shrugged. "I don't know, but I have to get home."

He pouted. "Why?"

"Adrian and the others are probably worried mad about my 'disappearance'." I responded, standing up and grabbing my stuff.

He stood up and took my waist pressing me against him. "You'll come back, right?"

I sighed. "I don't know, Jack. Hopefully I can make up a lie and get past Adrian."

He groaned. "I really hate that dick. You know that right?"

I giggled. "Jack, I may have figured that I may still love you, but Adrian's still my husband."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He grumbled.

"Would this make you feel better?" I grabbed him by the scruff and pulled him into a kiss. He deepened the kiss by wrapping his arms around my waist, massaging my thighs.

I moaned as he slipped his tongue into my mouth, stroking my tongue with his own. I tangled my fingers through his shaggy brown hair, as I felt his fingers ride my shirt up.

His hand crawled up my stomach as he unclasped my bra, dropping it to the ground. With my shirt still on, he went back under my shirt as his hand took hold of my breast. He groped my breast firmly earning a moan from me. He ridded my shirt up higher, finally getting it off, as he continued groping my breast, taking my other breast into his mouth.

I groaned as a hot trail of saliva ran down my stomach as he started sucking and gnawing at my breast. I started rubbing him threw his pants as he groaned. My other hand went up his shirt, slipping it off in the process. We were both now topless. I was about to take his pants off when my phone rang.

I quickly jumped in surprise as I scurried to my phone. "Hello?" I panted.

"Kim?" I recognized my Mom's voice. "Oh, Kim! Where on earth have you been?"

I struggled with air. "M-Mom, I'm fine. I'm at a friend's house." I could feel Jack come up behind me as he continued fondling with my breast and rubbing me through my pants. I bit back a moan as I tried to push him off.

"Honey, are you alright?" Mom inquired.

"Y-Yes. Mom, I'll be home soon. Okay? Bye!" I quickly hung up the phone as I turned back to Jack.

"Are you nuts?" I exclaimed. "Was I _supposed_ to explain to my mom that I was having sex with my ex-boyfriend?"

He chuckled. "No. Now, come here. I'm not finished with you." He grabbed my again as he nibbled and sucked on my neck, drooling in the process.

"Oh…. Jack…." I moaned. "You do know that you're drooling all over me, right?"

"Good." He mumbled. I started rubbing him through his pants again as I finally succeeded on getting his pants off, leaving him in his boxers. I could feel his erection as I rubbed him harder.

"Geez… Kim…. How do you…. do this to me?" He groaned. He took me into another kiss as he started kissing his way down, from my neck, to my breasts, to my stomach, until his face was level with my crotch. He rubbed me as he got my pants off, leaving both of us in just our underwear.

He started kissing around my panties, making sure he didn't get my crotch. I moaned as I lightly tugged his member, begging him to stop. He got the point as he attacked my mouth and tongue again, as we 'traded' saliva.

I pulled his boxes down as he did the same to my panties. I caressed his member in my fingers, as blood pumped through it. I could feel it twitch under my touch. Jack started fondling around with my pubic hair as he rolled it around his fingers. When I didn't even realize it, he plunged into me. We both screamed with lust.

"Jack!" I screeched. He pushed harder, stronger, and faster as he pulled in and out "Oh, Jack! Don't stoooop!" He took that as a turn on, as he plunged in even harder. He started fondling with my breast again, as he crashed our lips together. The pleasure he was giving me was undeniable.

He finally pushed hard enough, touching the spot as I cummed over both of us. We both breathed heavily as we lay down next to each other on the ground. He started playing with my hair as I regained my energy.

"Oh… Jack…. Three times in one day? Seriously?" I groused.

He laughed. "I could do it a million times."

I chuckled sitting up."I have to go home. I'll call you up if something happens."

"Promise?"

"Promise." I gave him another kiss as I got dressed and grabbed my stuff.

"Hey, Kim?" Jack called.

I turned around. "Yeah?"

"Do you want a ride?"

I shook my head. "It's best if I go home alone. Thanks though." I turned around when he called me again. "Kim?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." He whispered. I didn't answer. I just smiled and walked out the door. I began to walk home when I thought about what happened. Three times in one day? We had sex three times in one day and I didn't feel as guilty as I thought I would.

Was I meant to be with Jack? Obviously not. The fates broke us apart at the age of eighteen and reunited us at the age of thirty-eight. We obviously weren't meant to be. So, why was I cheating on my husband and not feeling guilty about it?

I finally reached home and walked in. "Hello?" I called into an empty house.

"Oh Kim!" Mom cried as she and Dad engulfed me into a hug. "Where have you been, young lady?"

"Sorry, Mom. I was hanging out with a… old friend." I responded.

"Who?" Dad inquired.

"Um… Just someone." I mumbled.

Dad gave me a look when Mom said, "Good thing you're all right. Are you hungry?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm going to go upstairs." Mom nodded her head hastily heading towards the kitchen. Dad followed her, not until giving me a look with a twinkle in his eyes.

I ignored his look and jogged upstairs into my room. Adrian was standing in front of the door, glaring. "Hey, Adrian." I said, ignoring his look. It seemed like everyone was giving me looks today.

"Don't 'hey' me. Where have you been?" He demanded.

I shrugged. "I was at a friend's house."

"Friends house my ass." He scoffed. "Tell me the truth."

I glared at him. "I _am_ telling the truth, Adrian."

He sneered at me. "No, you're not. You probably went to Jack's house to fuck him."

I grimaced knowing he was right. "No… I wasn't, Adrian. Please, listen and believe me." It pained me to know I was lying to him, but I couldn't bear damaging our marriage.

"Why should I believe you?" He seethed.

"Because I'm your wife." I snapped.

He scorned. "Some wife you are. Just leave me alone. I need to think."

"Fine." I murmured. I quickly grabbed a new change of cloth and left the house.

"Honey?" Grandma said. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere." I replied bluntly. "Tell the kids I'll see them soon." Grandma nodded me off as I began to make my way back to Jack's house.

I didn't understand how I still had the guts to face Adrian. He was husband, someone I should trust and love, but it feels like all that love and trust… has vanished into thin air, just like me.

* * *

Sasha's POV:

I started pacing my room restlessly, wondering what was going through Matt's mind. Did he really like me?

I groaned inwardly as I began to dress. After getting dressed for our so called date, I checked my messages, and to my surprise Matt sent me a text. _Hey! :D Can't wait for our date! 333_

I bit my lip, as I bit back a scream. Maybe he really did like me. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door, waving to Grandma. I started strolling my way to the mall, trying not to act too peppy. I finally reached the mall and spotted Matt… with a girl.

I frowned. Who was she? She wasn't someone I certainly recognized. She was beautiful, though. She had blonde wavy hair that went to her shoulders. Her eyes sparkled with laughter as she tilted her head back.

I observed how he smiled at her and laughed with her. Wasn't he _aware _today _we _were hanging out? I watched as he gave her a hug and waved her off. She pecked him on the cheek and dashed off.

I angrily sauntered my way over to him. "MATT!"

His grin slowly faded when he saw me. "S-Sasha! Hey! You're early."

"No." I snapped. "I'm on time, not early. Matt, who was that girl?"

"W-What girl?" He lied.

"You're a terrible liar like my mom, Matt." I scoffed. "That blonde girl. Who is she?"

"Sasha, look"- He began.

I gasped. "Are you… Is she…. Like… I mean…. Are you dating her?"

"Sasha"- He started began.

"You are, aren't you?" I cried.

"Sasha! Stop and listen! I'm not dating her."

"Then who is she?" I demanded.

"She's my cousin!" He shouted.

I froze, as my lip started quivering. "Y-Your cousin?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah, my cousin. She came to visit over the summer."

"Oh," Was all I could say. We stood there in awkward silence, as we both shifted on our feet.

"Look," We began simultaneously. We both chuckled.

"You first"- We repeated again.

"You go first." Matt said, grinning from ear to ear.

I sighed. "Matt… I'm really sorry for over reacting. I was just… acting…. You know…"

"Jealous?" He remarked with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah that."

He chuckled. "It's okay. I'd probably feel the same way."

I beamed. "So… What do you want to do?"

He shrugged. "Want to go to the beach?"

I grinned. "Sure."

"Race you there!" He called, as he started running.

"HEY! CHEATER!" I yelled, racing after him, wondering how lucky I got.

* * *

Jack's POV:

Kim left back home after I told her I loved her, which was a stupid thing to do. What if she didn't feel the same way?

My thoughts were broken when my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, _Jackson_." I rolled my eyes at the sound of Grace's voice. After Kim left, Jerry broke up with Grace after I ditched them. She was heartbroken and we were each other's last memories of the "good old days".

"Hey, Gracie. How's work?"

She groaned. "Terrible. My boss is a total asshole."

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" I clucked.

She snorted. "Have you met my boss?"

"As of matter I have and he's not that matter."

"Yeah whatever. So, what's been up with you?" She inquired.

"Well, let's see. I reunited with Jerry, Eddie, and Milton. I had a fight with Donna. Kim's back-"

"WHAT!" She exclaimed. "Kim - Crawford - is - back?"

I mentally slapped myself. I shouldn't have dropped it on her like that. I knew how sensitive she was on the topic of Kim. She was broken after she found out she left. It took her almost a year to get her back on her feet. "Yeah... About that... Kim came back a couple days ago with her husband and kids."

"_Husband? Kids?" _I could hear her hyperventilating from the phone.

"Grace, calm down. She's the same old Kim. Just... grown." I confirmed.

"Where is she?" She demanded.

"She's coming over soon. Why don't we all hang out at the mall?" I suggested.

"Okay. I'll see you there in thirty minutes." She clarified.

"See you." I hung up the phone and fell back on my couch. A couple minutes later, Kim arrived. "Hey, Jack."

"Hey, Kimmy." I responded, wrapping my arms around her. She leaned against my chest and groaned. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She sighed. "Why do I feel so comfortable with _you_ and not _Adrian_?"

I shrugged. "Maybe because we're meant to be."

"Jack," She said, pushing herself away from my chest, "I left you at the age of eighteen. What makes you think we're meant to be?"

"Kimmy," I said, mimicking her tone of voice, "Every time I kiss you, every time I look at you, every time you smile and laugh, every time I touch you I fall back in love with you."

Tears brimmed the edges of her eyes. "Jack... That was the... sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

He beamed. "Good, now come here." I pulled her into a hug as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I kissed the crown of her head as we stood there, enjoying each other's presence.

"Okay, c'mon." I said, as I grabbed my phone and keys.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"We," I said, throwing my coat again, "are going to the mall to meet up with an old friend."

She frowned. "Who?"

"You'll see." I taunted.

She rolled her eyes. "Stop taunting me."

"You know you love me, Kimmy." I teased. She smacked me on the arm as she grabbed her stuff and headed out the door. We started walking quietly to the mall as I raked my brain on why she was hanging out with me. Did she really love me? Or was this all a phase?

"Ohmigosh!" Kim squealed, as we reached the mall. "I-Is that G-Grace?"

I looked at where Kim was looking and spotted a familiar brunette. "Yup."

She screamed. "Grace!"

Grace swiftly turned around, a grin spreading across her face. "Kimmers!" The both sprinted to each other, embracing each other in hugs. "Oh, Kimmers. I missed you so much." Grace cried, as tears streaked down her cheeks.

"Same here, Gracie." Kim murmured, her own tears falling. I stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do or say. They finally let go of each other, wet smiles on their faces. "Why didn't you call me or email me that you came?" Grace queered.

Kim shrugged. "I was afraid you would be angry at me."

Grace frowned. "Why would I be angry at you?"

"Because," Kim sniffled, "I left you guys without a goodbye and then never sent anything to insure my safety. I was idiotic and stupid and-"

-"young." Grace finished for her. "You were young and didn't know any different. I'm just glad your back." They wrapped each other in another around of hugs.

"So," I said sheepishly, "If you guys are done with this lovey-dovey thing I called up the guys and-"

"WHAT!" Grace screeched. "YOU CALLED EDDIE MILTON AND…._HIM_!"

Kim frowned. "Why don't you want to see them?"

"Because that selfish _asshole _broke up with me and left me, never talking to me again for twenty years!" Grace explained.

Kim gawked at her. "Jerry broke up with you? But… he loved you. Why would he…" Kim's question faltered.

"I don't know." Grace seethed. "Either way I do _not _want to talk to him."

"Grace-" I began, but was cut off by another voice behind me.

"I understand Grace. But how do you know I still don't love you?" I winced. He had to come _now_?

* * *

Sasha's POV:

"That was amazing, Matt." I cried as we walked home.

"Yeah, it was." He agreed. We walked home in silence until something came to my mind.

"Matt?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why didn't you let me kiss you yesterday?" I asked bluntly.

He tensed, as if waiting for the question. "It's c-complicated.

"How complicated?" I pressured.

He shrugged. "I just…. It's just that… I…" He sighed, his question wavering.

I took his hand and stopped him in the middle of the sidewalk. "Matt. It's okay. I want you to tell me."

He looked at me hesitantly. "It's just…. I feel like I'm too young to be kissed. I want some more time to get to know you better."

I breathed a sigh of relief, hoping that was his answer. "Okay, Matt. I understand. I didn't mean to pressure you."

He shook his head. "No, Sasha. I really like you and will kiss you when I'm ready. Now, c'mon! Race you back to your house." He dashed off into the sunset.

"Do you always cheat!" I cried racing after him.

"Yup!" He called back. I giggled and raced after him.

* * *

Kim's POV:

"I understand Grace. But how do you know I still don't love you?" I groaned silently. Was this the _best _time?

Grace gave an ear piercing scream. "You!"

"Me." Jerry replied. Grace started at him for a couple seconds then stomped up to him and slapped him across the face. He held his cheek, turning back to Grace. "I guess I deserved that."

"Guess? GUESS? You _did_ deserve that!" Grace shouted. "You ditched me and left me heartbroken! You didn't talk to me after that and the only person there for me was Jack!" Eddie and Milton slowly moved to stand next to Jack and me.

"Grace-" Jerry began.

"No!" She interrupted. "You have no right to talk! After everything you put me through! You killed me from the inside! It took me a year to get over you and then getting over Kim's departure was making it all more difficult." I winced when she mentioned my name.

"I – HATE – YOU - JERRY – MARTI-" She was cut off by Jerry, who crashed his lips on to hers. Jack, Milton, Eddie, and I stood awkwardly, watching Jerry and Grace kiss it better.

They slowly pulled apart, and Grace burst into tears, while being comforted by Jerry. "It's okay." Jerry murmured. "I'm so sorry, Grace. I love you."

She slowly looked up, sniffling. "I love you too, Jerry." They gave each other another kiss.

"Well, you're back together. Can we eat now?" Eddie demanded. We all laughed and headed to Captain Corndog's, unaware of the brunette watching us from afar.

* * *

Nobody's POV:

A sneaky brunette strolled her way to the Crawford's house, knocking on the door, delighted to see Adrian Jonas open the door.

"Adrian Jonas?" The girl asked.

"Yes." He responded suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"Someone who has some very interesting information for you."

* * *

**OMFG! :D This one is the longest chapter yet! ^.^**

**You guys wondering how the "brunette" is. Just to tell you, it's not Donna Tobin.**

**I'll update soon! :B**

**Remember to Review! *_***


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, y'all! :) What's shaken? :D**

**Sorry I didn't update for a while! :( I'm addicted to this game called 'Wizard101'. It's ah-mazing! ^.^ I'm level 23 and School of Fire, baby! ;)**

**So! ^.^ I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! :B It was my longest chapter yet! :0 Thanks so much for your guy's support! :')**

**Sixteen reviews! :O Holy Mollie! Thanks so much! ^_^**

**Enjoy the chapter! ^_~**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Kickin It'**

* * *

Kim's POV:

The boys, Grace, and I had an ah-mazing time at the mall. It felt just like old times. It made my heart warm to see how close we all are, even after all these years.

After our "shopping spree" we all said our goodbyes and headed home. Jack and I were walking together, silently.

"So… Had fun today?" Jack proposed.

"Yeah, I did. It was just like old times." I responded.

He beamed. "I know. It felt great just to be with you guys." We went back to silence, until we reached my house.

"Well… Thanks so much for today, Jack. I'll text you tomorrow." I said.

"Cool." He swooped me into a hug and leaned in to kiss me. I pushed him back and shook my head. "No, Jack. My family is right on the other side of the door."

He groaned. "Fine, see you tomorrow."

"'Kay, bye!" I said giving him a quick hug before going into the house. As quietly as possible, I sneaked up the stairs towards my room. I opened the door slowly peaking my head through. I didn't see Adrian or anyone else in the room.

I gradually walked in. "Where have you been?"

I jumped and gave a small yelp. "Adrian! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry." He muttered. "You didn't answer me. Where were you?"

"I was out with old friends." I replied nonchalantly.

He peered at me. "Who?"

"Jack, Grace, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton. Happy?" I snapped.

He nodded his head. "Yes…. And I just wanted to say I forgive you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Forgive me? What are you talking about?"

He shrugged. "I kind of freaked out earlier so I'm sorry and I forgive you."

To me, it didn't make any sense, but I was not willing to start another argument. "Okay….. Thanks. But… why did you all of a sudden…. Forgive me?" I inquired.

"I… met up with a…. friend… and she told me some things that I took for granted." He replied hesitantly.

I raised both my eyebrows. "Really? What's her name?"

He waved his hand. "Just a friend from work. Anyways, I forgive you, so let's leave it at that, 'Kay? I'm going to take a shower." With that last word he grabbed a change of clothe and slammed the door of the bathroom.

I sat on the bed, running my fingers through my lush hair. I felt lost for some reason. My feelings for Jack had officially returned… one problem. I'm married to Adrian with two kids. I couldn't leave them. They would hate me.

And who was this… mystery girl Adrian was talking about. Should I _feel_ upset about it? I shouldn't. I _was_ cheated on him.

This was a problem I had to figure out myself.

* * *

Jack's POV:

By the time I reached home, I found Donna lying on the couch waiting for me. "Hey, babe." She whispered seductively as she slowly pranced her way over to me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Uh… Hey, Donna. What are you doing?"

She shrugged as she started riding up my shirt. "Oh…. Nothing…. I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted about you and Kim. I know you guys didn't sleep together."

I did my best to keep my cool. "Um…. Yeah….."

"So, tonight you and me are going to relax. C'mon." She took my hand and led me towards the sofa, pushing me down as she ran her fingers down my chest.

"Here, baby." She handed me an ice cold beer.

I took a sip of it and sighed. "That's really good, Don-" Before I could finish, my head started spinning and my body started shaking with sweat.

"D-Donna…. What's going on? Why do I feel-"

"Don't worry, babe. I just wanted to make sure you relax, since I wasn't positive you would." She replied, hunger dancing across her icy blue eyes.

"I feel… tired… and…"

"Go to sleep, my little sex god." She murmured into my ear and the next thing I knew, I was in darkness.

* * *

Sasha's POV:

It has been two days… Two days without a single call or text from Matt. I was beginning to get worried. Did he realize he didn't like me? Or is he planning some sort of surprise?

"Sasha!" Grandma called from downstairs. "You have visitor!" I immediately dashed down the stairs, tripping in the process.

"Matt!" I exclaimed, reaching the doorway. "What's up?"

He shifted worriedly from foot to foot. "We – um – need to talk."

"Let's talk outside." I closed the door in my Grandma's face and led Matt on the porch. We both sat down on the porch swing, as we swung in silence.

"So, what's up?" I inquired, cutting the silence.

"Well… Um…. You see …. We… needtostophangingout."

I chuckled. "Sorry. I don't understand gibberish."

He gave a dramatic sigh. "We need to stop hanging out with each other."

My smile slowly washed off my face. "What! Why?"

"I don't … feel anything for you anymore. My feelings for you are nothing. I feel nothing. If I look at you, I can only see us as friends. I'm sorry." He got up to leave but I grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"No! Y-You can't j-just leave me l-like that!" I shouted. "You have to have some sort of… _better _reason!"

He shook his head. "That is my reason. I don't like you, Sasha. Get it into your head." I chocked back a sob as Matt hopped off the porch and jogged into the sunset.

I started shaking. "MATT!" I screamed. "YOU GET BACK HERE!" But I already knew, he was gone.

* * *

Jack's POV:

I groaned, as I woke up a couple hours later. My head was throbbing and my stomach felt like it was going to barf up the Falafel Balls I had for lunch.

I was lying on the ground of the living room. I looked down and was shocked to see myself naked and next to me was a naked Donna. "DONNA!" I yelled.

As if I didn't startle her she slowly sat up, not embarrassed that she was butt naked in front of me. "Hey, babe."

I glared at her. "Donna! What did you do to me? Why am I naked?"

"Oh! I just gave you a drink yesterday and then you went nuts and started kissing me and we ended up having sex." She said everything so _innocently_.

"Sex! You spiked my drink! I was drunk!" I shouted angrily.

A slight smirk spread across her face. "Mhmmm…. Don't say that, baby. We had a wonderful time. Here, let me show you a recap." Before I could move, Donna pounced on top of me, suffocating me with kisses.

I tried to push her off but her grip was too strong. I screamed when she plunged herself into me. "DONNA!" I cried as she pushed into me.

"Oh! Oh…. YEAH!" Donna moaned. I tried to push myself off, but I couldn't. The pleasure I was feeling was far from the way I felt when I did it with Kim.

"OH! I'M…. ABOUT…. TO…. CUM!" Donna cried, as she sprayed her liquids all over the both of us.

We both panted as she trailed her fingers down my chest. "That was ah-mazing, my little sex god."

I shoved her off and stood. "That was disgusting, Donna. I don't love you! I never did!"

She pouted, standing up slowly, giving me a long look at her body. "Don't see that, Jackie. You love me and you always will."

I shook my head. "No, I don't. What makes you think I would love a whore like you?"

A smirk spread across her face. "The whore that's carrying your child. I'm pregnant."

* * *

Nobody's POV:

Adrian Jonas slipped into the bathroom, taking out his phone. He dialed in a number and the voice he was waiting for came through the other line."Yes?"

"I forgave her. I need more information, now." He demanded urgently.

"Good. Because I have just the info you are looking for."

* * *

**OMG! :D A lot of drama in this chapter! :)**

**So! Let's have a little recap shall we? Donna's pregnant. Kim and Jack are cheating. Jerry and Grace are back together. Sasha and Matt are through. And Adrian is still talking to this mystery girl. Who is she? :-/**

**Read to find out! :D**

**Remember to Review! ^.^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, ya'll! :) How's it going? ^.^**

**So! :D I know I left you guys at a MAJOR cliff hanger on the last chapter. Many of you thought that Donna was lying or it wasn't Jack's baby. You'll just have to read and find out! ;)**

**Another thing. Many of you are going nuts on finding out who the 'Mystery Girl' is. Many of you are guessing its Donna and that just shows you guys aren't thinking. :{ On the first chapter that I introduced the 'Mystery Girl' Adrian had said "Who are you". But he _knows_ Donna. He wouldn't have asked who she was. :P So, you guys probably won't guess her until I reveal who it is. :)**

**Eighteen reviews! :D Ah-mazing! Love you guys! 3 3 3**

**Enjoy the chapter! *.***

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Kickin It' **

* * *

Jack's POV:

_ A smirk spread across her face. "The whore that's carrying your child. I'm pregnant."_

I froze at my feet as my eyes went to her evil eyes, her smirk, and then her stomach, when something hit me. "You're lying."

She raised her eyebrows. "Excuse moi?"

"_Moi_ is lying." I snarled. "You're not telling the truth. You're not pregnant."

She chuckled. "So naïve, Jackie. Of course I'm pregnant."

"Prove it." I spat.

"I went to the Doctor's today and she gave me the results. I'm one month pregnant and you're the father." She explained.

"I don't trust you. I need _better_ proof."

She pouted. "Shame on you, Jackie. You don't trust your own fiancée."

"I don't want to be your fiancé!" I shouted. "I don't love you! Why can't you understand?"

"If this is about Kim… she's already taken."

I glowered at her. "I'm completely aware that she's taken. And this has nothing to do with her. This is all about _us_. My feelings are gone for you."

She sighed dramatically. "Oh, Jackie. You can't just _leave_ the woman that's carrying _your_ child."

"I know I can't." I replied firmly. "But that doesn't mean we have to be _together_."

She shrugged. "We'll see about that. Anyways, I have another Doctor's appointment today. So, I'm going to get ready. If you would like to come with me you should get ready too." She gave me a big sloppy kiss and strutted her way up the stairs.

I fell against the sofa, groaning as I threw my head into my hands. She couldn't _possibly_ be pregnant. She said that she was one month pregnant, so this must have happened before Kim came.

Kim had come three weeks ago, which was exactly a week _after_ Donna became pregnant. I didn't remember us doing _anything_, until a faint memory came to my mind.

_FLASHBACK:_

_ I had just come home from work to see Donna sobbing on the couch. "Donna? What's wrong?" I asked, cradling her in my arms._

_"I-I j-just g-got the n-news that my s-sister d-d-died." She stammered, tears streaking her face._

_"Oh my god…. I'm so sorry, honey." I comforted as she sobbed into my chest._

_ She gave me a wet smile. "Th-thank you, b-babe." She gave me a kiss, but it quickly deepened as we started kissing passionately, leading to something more._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I growled angrily. She was some kind of… I don't even know _what_ to call her. She was sobbing into my chest and the next minute we were having hot sex on our bed.

It wasn't as if I didn't feel bad about her sister dying. I _truly_ felt _terrible_, but who had sex when you're mourning your sister?

* * *

Kim's POV:

Sitting at the dining room table was one of the most horrid moments of my life.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying breakfast and having a good time, but this _entire_ trip has been a nightmare. The only person who wasn't chatting was Sasha. She was glaring at her oatmeal with venom.

"Sasha? Are you alright?" I asked her, lightly touching her arm.

She jerked her arm away as if my hand burnt her. "I'm fine."

"Sasha-" I began.

"No!" She yelled. "May I be excused?" Mom gave her a quick nod as she went barreling out the door.

I turned to everyone and frowned. "What's going with her?"

"I think it's best if Sasha told you herself." Grandma replied, giving me a warning look. I got up from my seat and sauntered my way towards the door. I went outside and spotted Sasha on the porch swing, her head in her hands and her wavy hair in front of it.

I slowly sat next to her and rubbed her back. "Sasha, honey? What's wrong, sweetie?"

She clobbered herself on top of me as she wailed. "H-He d-d-doesn't like me!"

I frowned. "Who doesn't like you?"

"M-Matt!" She cried out, clinging tightly to my shirt.

"Um… honey… Not to be insensitive but… who's Matt?" I inquired.

She took in a deep breath and started ranting to me, telling me every single detail she spent with Matt. She told me about how they met, how they hung out at the mall, about the incident with his so-called cousin, everything. It amazed me how so much happened only in three weeks. Though, I could say the same for myself.

"Wow… You really like him?" I queered once she was finished.

She nodded her head. "I like him a _lot." _

I sighed. "Honey… If you really like him then find out why he left you. You can't just let him slip away. One day you might regret it and want him back, but… it might be too late."

"I know, Mom." She whispered. "But, I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Of what the outcome will be." She confessed.

"Honey, whatever the outcome is it will be the outcome for a reason. Don't be scared of the outcome, okay?" I instructed.

She smiled at me. "Okay. Thanks, Mom." She gave me a quick and ran down the street, one question playing on my mind.

If I told her not to be scared of the outcome, why was I?

* * *

Sasha's POV:

I raced to Matt's house, my legs speeding with every step. My breath was quickening, not just from running, but from worry as well. My head started spinning wearily, but I pushed myself to keep going.

I finally reached Matt's house. I knocked on the door and was surprised to see a very elderly lady open the door.

"Hello, Ma'am." I greeted. "I'm Sasha, a friend of Matt's."

She seemed to be studying me. "Yes. Matt has… mentioned you a couple times."

I couldn't help, but feel giddy at the fact that he talked about me with his family. "Oh, really? That's nice. Anyways, is he home?"

"I'm afraid not." She said, examining me closely. "He went out with his girlfriend."

I froze to the ground as I stared at her with horror. "G-Girlfriend?"

She nodded her head, jadedly, as if she was tired of speaking to me. "Yes. He has a girlfriend. Layla."

"Layla?" I murmured, loud enough of so only I could hear, but apparently she did, too.

"Yes. Now, if you excuse me, I am rather busy." Without another word, she slammed the door in my face, leaving me motionlessly.

* * *

Jack's POV:

I had token a freezing cold shower, hoping I would get the scent of 'Donna' off of me. In the shower, I was harassing my brain on giving me an answer. _Why did I get so unlucky? _I wondered.

I cheated on my fiancée and now she ends up being pregnant… maybe. I wasn't totally sure if she was telling the truth, but today, I was determined on finding out if she was telling the truth.

I got out of the shower and dried myself as I threw on my clothe. I combed my untamed hair, strolling out of the bathroom to be face to face with Donna, who was wearing the most sluttiest clothe ever.

She was wearing an Animal Bra with _no shirt, _with a clear view of her belly button piercing. She wore _very _short shorts, with black high top heels.

Her face was masked with so much make-up people might mistake her for a clown. Her sparkling white teeth did _not_ match the amount of make-up on her face.

Her body was also stuffed with jewelry, her engagement ring sparkling on her finger. She posed in front of me swaying her bag back and forth. "You like?" She purred.

"What are you _wearing_?" I inquired, my eyes trailing up and down her body.

"The most _sexist_ and _hottest_ outfit any lady has _ever _worn." She bragged.

I curled my eyebrows in disgust. "More like the most _sluttiest_ outfit ever."

She pouted. "Don't be like that, baby. Now come on. I _don't_ want to be late to my Doctor's appointment." She took my hand and dragged me to the car, literally throwing me inside.

The car ride was mostly silent, except when Donna was complaining on how "her make-up wasn't precise". We finally reached the Doctor's office. Donna strutted up to the Secretary's desk and said, "I'm here."

The Secretary raised her eyebrows. "That's great, but I need to know your _name_."

"Ugh! Fine. Donna Tobin." She complained.

"Thank you." The Secretary said, but her eyebrows said otherwise.

Donna huffed and turned on her heel. "C'mon, Jackie." She pranced away towards the waiting area.

"Your one lucky guy." The Secretary muttered.

I sighed. "You have no idea."

* * *

Kim's POV:

I strolled back into the house after my "lecture" with Sasha. Everyone had left the dining room table and had left to do their own business. Adrian was the only one there, but it seemed like he was in a deep conversation on the phone.

"Yes – I know – Okay, but – I need to know – I did and you said – Yes but- " He caught sight of me standing in front of the door. "Oh! Um… I got to go…. Yeah, bye."

He quickly hung up and walked over to me. "How long were you standing there?"

I shrugged. "Not long. Who were you talking to?"

"No one." He responded quickly.

I peered closely at him. "It obviously wasn't anyone since you were in a deep conversation with them."

He waved his hand. "Just forget it. So, what are you planning on doing today?"

"I don't know." I confessed, still urging to ask him more questions. "Mom and Dad took Kegan out and Sasha went out."

"Okay. I'm going to be going out and run a few… errands. I'll see you later?" He proposed.

I nodded. "Yeah. Bye." He gave me a quick peck on the lips and dashed out the door. I stood there alone in the house wondering what I should do next, when something came to my mind. I had promised Jack I would text him.

I took out my phone. _"heyyy jack. (:"_

A couple seconds later he texted back. _"yo! (; what's shaken?"_

I giggled at his response. "_nothing…. Every1 went out except for me :P"_

_ "sorry D: mayb we can hang l8ter?"_

_ "sure! I'd like that! :D how 'bout now?"_

_ "sorry no can do. ): at the doctor's wit donna :P"_

_ "what? Y?"_

_ "she claims she's…. nah I'll tell u l8ter!"_

_ "noooo! Tell me now!" _

_ "sorry g2g cya!" _I shut my phone, not bothering to answer his last text as thoughts raced through my head. What did Donna claim? It better not be something that will ruin my relationship with Jack.

* * *

Sasha's POV:_  
_My legs felt weak as I raced my way towards the mall. I couldn't imagine – no – I couldn't _believe_ that Matt would lie about his so called cousin.

My legs felt numb, but I had to reach the mall. I finally did and searched the area for Matt. I spotted him on one of the tables with a girl, who I presumed was Layla, who he also claimed was his cousin.

I hid behind a bush as I watched him flick some hair out of her eyes as she giggled and rubbed his knee. I felt sick as I watched him lean in and brush their lips together. We were only _thirteen_. Did he really go for that much affection?

She sat on his lap as they slowly started to kiss and that was when I lost it. I felt my fierceness that I inherited from my Mom, as I ran up to them and pushed Layla off of Matt.

"Ahh!" She screamed before turning to me. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"You!" I cried.

She frowned. "Do I know you?"

"No, but I know your boyfriend." I turned to Matt to see him eyeing me worriedly.

"Sasha-" He began.

"NO!" I yelled back. "How dare you? How dare you just go out and…. Cheat on _her_ with _me_?"

"What!" Layla shouted. "You were dating her while you dated me?"

Matt quickly stood up. "No no no! It's not like that!"

I put my hands on my hips. "Then what was I to you? Was I ever _anything_?"

He turned to me. "Yes you were, Sasha-"

"Oh! So you _did_ cheat on me?" Layla demanded. Matt shrugged, as he stared at his shoes. "You two-timing bastard!" Layla screamed, smacking Matt across the face before running out of the mall.

"Layla! Wait!" Matt called, but he knew she was gone. He slowly turned to me. "Sasha, I-"

"Don't." I said, making sure I didn't portray any emotion in my voice. "I – hate - you." I ran out of the mall, finally letting myself cry, as a river of tears ran down my face.

_They were wrong when they say "Love at first sight"._

* * *

Jack's POV:

I fidgeted in my seat as we waited for Donna's name to be called. "Babe, don't fidget. It's not attractive." Donna instructed.

I glared at her. "Has it ever occurred to you I'm not _trying_ to be attractive?"

She giggled. "You don't need to try. You always are." I rolled my eyes and leaned against my seat. About five minutes later a Doctor came out and said, "Donna Tobin."

Donna stood up and took my hand as we walked to the Doctor's office. "Hello, Doctor Trish. This is my fiancé, Jack Howard."

Doctor Trish shook my head. "Nice to meet you, Jack. Come in to my office." We walked into the office as we sat on the chairs.

"So, you're here to see if you are pregnant for sure. Am I right?" Doctor Trish proposed.

"Yes." Donna answered.

"Alright. Well, the last time you came I already did some scans, so we already have the answer."

I quickly sat up. "Really? So is she pregnant?"

Doctor Trish coughed. "From the results…. Yes. She is pregnant." I felt my throat catch on fire as I felt Donna's smirk in my head.

"Wait… Am I the father?" I sputtered.

"Yes you are." Doctor Trish replied.

"Thank you so much, Doctor." Donna said as we both stood up.

"Anytime." She replied. Donna and I walked out of the Hospital as I felt myself start to shake.

"No… no … no!" I yelled.

Donna turned to me. "What is it, Jackie?"

I glowered at her. "How can you be pregnant? We're not even married."

She beamed. "Don't worry. Now, we have a lot to prepare for the wedding, so let's go." I had to hold myself back from giving her the finger.

I was getting married to Donna Tobin and she as carrying my child.

Could things get worse?"

* * *

Nobody's POV:

"Yes?" A voice said through the phone.

Adrian Jonas gave a abrupt cough. "She's on to me. She wants to know who I'm talking to."

"Don't worry. She'll be gone before you know it."

"But…. How about her thing with the Howard guy?"

"I wouldn't worry about that if I were you."

* * *

**OMFG! :O So intense! XD**

**Sorry it took awhile to update! :( Things are so hectic in my life! :P**

**Remember to Review! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, peeps! :D What's shaken? ;)**

**So, I left you guys "suspended" on the last chapter! (: Sorry 'bout that! :P But, I think this story will be ending soon D: I know! ): I loved writing it just as much as you guys loved reading it! :'( But, there is going to be a sequel! :O So don't lose hope! ;)**

**Also, for the last chapter I forgot to post the outfit Donna was wearing! It's on my profile so go check it out! (:**

**One more thing, I'm going to speed up the story. So, now it's a couple days before the wedding! ^.^**

**Twelve reviews! C'mon guys! Send those reviews! ;)**

**Enjoy the chapter! *_***

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin' It**

* * *

Jack's POV:

"So, babe, are you going to get your tux today?" Donna asked as she prepared to go out with a few friends to get her wedding dress.

I shrugged. "I dunno."

She glared at me. "Well, hurry up. The wedding is in four days."

"Whatever!" I snapped. "It's not like I want to."

She put on an offended face. "That was not very nice, Jackie. Your new baby wouldn't want to hear their father say that to their mother."

I grimaced. "Sorry."

She beamed. "I forgive you, babe. See you later." She pressed her lips against mine in a huge sloppy kiss before leaving the house.

Four days… Four days until I would be a married man with a pregnant wife. The only problem… I wish that I was marrying Kim Crawford.

I hadn't talked to her for over two weeks. Maybe it was because I was stressed out and I didn't feel like talking. But to be honest, I knew the real reason why.

_ I was afraid._

I was afraid of telling Kim I was getting married _and _I'm becoming a father. After everything we've been through this past month, it felt… _wrong_. Wrong to have to tell her I can't be with her. It would break her heart even though she's married with kids.

My phone interrupted my thoughts. "Yello?"

"Yo, Jack! Whada do?" I chuckled at Jerry's choice of words.

"'Sup, Jer? You guys coming?" I proposed.

"Hell yeah!" He howled.

I snickered. "Cool. See you guys at the mall in ten."

"Later, _Jackie." _I rolled my eyes at the way he imitated Donna's voice.

I grabbed my coat, keys, and phone as I decided to walk to the mall instead of drive. My footsteps clicked and clanked against the cement as I thought long and hard.

In four days I will be married and in about another seven or eight months, I will be a father. Things have gone by so fast. If somebody told me ten years ago that I would be getting married and having children with Donna Tobin, I would have thought they were mental.

If somebody told me the same exact thing, expect about Kim, I may have believed it. Thinking about Kim made me choke up as my eyes started watering.

I loved Kim. I knew that was a fact and it always would be, but she probably didn't feel the same way.

Even though I'm getting married, will I ever have my happily ever after?

* * *

Kim's POV:

I strolled around the streets, as I wandered in my own thoughts. It's been two weeks since Jack last talked to me. I wasn't sure if he was avoiding me on purpose or that he just didn't have time.

I knew for a fact that his and Donna's wedding was in four days, but for some reason, I felt like there was something he wasn't telling me. And I was getting worried. At the same time I was worried about Adrian.

I knew that Adrian was hiding something from me, but I wasn't sure what it was. I didn't _want_ to ruin our marriage, but it seemed that it was getting to that point.

A few meters away I spotted a familiar shaggy haired brunet. "Jack!" I cried as I dashed towards him. He turned around and his eyes widened at the sight of me.

"K-Kim." He replied as I leaped into his arms.

"Oh, Jack… I missed you." I murmured against his neck.

I could feel him holding me tighter. "I missed you more, Kimmy."

I slowly dropped my arms. "Jack, where have you been these past couple weeks?"

"I've been busy." He mumbled, purposely not meeting my eyes.

I took his chin and lifted it so we were face to face. "Jack. You can tell me anything, you know that? Right?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah, I do."

"So, tell me."

He took in a deep breath. "Kim, I'm getting married to Donna in four days. And two weeks ago we went to the Doctor's and they told us Donna is one month pregnant."

My mouth dropped open as I stared into his brown orbs. "P-Pregnant? She's pregnant… with _your_ child?"

"Yeah… She is." He responded, staring right back at me.

I slowly dropped my hands and turned away. "Kimmy?" Jack whispered. "Please look at me." I couldn't bear to look at him, knowing we had sex when his fiancée was one month pregnant with his child.

"Kim? Please, talk to me." He repeated.

I spun around. "You want me to talk Jack? I'll talk! We had sex – _three times_ – when your fiancée was one month pregnant! Doesn't that upset you at all?"

He shrugged. "I don't really know. I know I should feel guilty, but I don't feel as guilty as I thought I would. At the same time, the guilt is eating me alive."

I sighed. "I get what you mean, Jack. It's the same with me."

He stepped closer so we were nose to nose. "That doesn't change my love for you."

"Same." I choked out, as he lightly kissed me. It started out lightly until we were roughly kissing each other on an empty street.

My arms were around his neck, while my fingers combed through his hair. His hands went to my waist as he clung on to me tightly.

He parted his lips as he tongue ran around my mouth. I whimpered and opened my mouth as our tongues rolled together. I sucked on his lips moaning his name as the taste of him ran across my tongue.

"HEY!" I quickly squealed and jumped out of Jack's arms and spun around. In front of me was Adrian.

_ Oh boy…_

* * *

Sasha's POV:

I couldn't take it... The pain was too much to bear. My mind was spinning and everywhere I looked... I saw him... His face. I was going mental for sure.

The pain stretched out through my body as my body shook from my tears and dread. Finally, the pain was too much. I looked around my room and saw things that I could easily break. Just like the way Matt easily broke me.

I gave an ear piercing scream as I started throwing things around like crazy. I smashed, ripped, and threw anything that I could pick up. I ripped my blankets and pillows. I shredded all my pictures and paper. I threw anything that I could break.

I could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. "Sasha!" I recognized my Grandma's voice from the other side of the door. "Sasha! Open this door!"

"NO!" I continued breaking things while I gave the most louded screams I could muster.

"SASHA!" Grandma shouted. "Open this door right now or I will break in!" I didn't take her threat for granted as I continued smashing things. I could hear her footsteps descend the stairs as my energy weakened.

I gave a deep breath as I leaned against my bed post gazing at the reckous I made. My room was torn apart as if a wild beast broke in. I gave a squeak as my door burst open, falling to the ground. Grandma stepped in with a wood cutter in her hand.

"I-I d-didn't think you w-would actually cut d-down my d-door." My voice quivered as I spoke.

"Don't under estimate me just because I'm old." Grandma warned. "Look what you did to your room, Natasha." I scowled at my full name. "Don't give me that face young lady. Look at the mess you made."

"I had to, Grandma."

"And why?"

"B-Because," I whispered.

"Because-?" Grandma demanded.

"It would get rid of my pain." I confessed, turning away from her.

Without even looking I could tell there was a frown on her face. "What pain? What could possibly be causing you pain?"

"MATT!" I shouted, my brain losing it. "HE CAUSED ME PAIN! IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF HIM!"

Grandma's jaw seemed to be touching the ground. "M-Matt? That boy you like?"

I frowned. "_Used_ to like."

"What did he do, honey?" Grandma asked as we sat on the bed.

I took in a deep breath. "H-He... ch-cheated on me."

Grandma gasped. "Cheated! Why on earth would he cheat?"

"Not on me. But he cheated on a girl _with_ me."

"Why?"

"Because he's an asshole." I muttered.

"Do not use that langauge, Natasha Kimberly Jonas." Grandma snapepd, knowing how much I disdained my full name.

"Sorry." I apoligized. "But he really hurt me, Grandma. I-I found him at the m-mall and he was with his g-girlfriend. Th-They were k-kissing." My brain shut down as I burst into tears leaning against Grandma.

"Oh, honey." Grandma murmured. "Oh my little baby. I'm so sorry. Shhh..."

I shook and sobbed into her chest. "I-I d-dont k-know w-what to d-do!"

She sat me up so we were face to face. "Listen to me. He doesn't deserve you. If he doesn't give you the respect you deserve then he can go to hell."

I looked at her alarmed. "Grandma! You never cuss!"

She smirked. "If somebody hurts my baby then that's different."

I giggled. "Thanks, Grandma. And... yeah. He doesn't deserve me. And I'm going to tell him."

"You go get him, girl."

I beamed. "Here I go."

"Oh wait!" Grandma called. "Before you go... when you come back you are going to clean this up."

I rolled me eyes. "Yes, ma'am." Even when she comforted me she still was serious.

* * *

Jack's POV:

"Adrian!" Kim yelled, as her face went deathly white. "What are you doing here?"

"None of your _bussniess_!" He spat. "What are _you_ doing with _him_?"

"N-Nothing!" Kim assured.

He gave a cackled laugh. "_Sure_... Just like you weren't eating his face!"

"No! It's just that..." Kim's voice wavered.

"How long have you two been like this?" Adrian snarled.

"Adrian-"

"_How long_?"

"...A couple days after we came." Kim whispered.

Adrian's eyes widened in disgust. "You... you... slut!"

I felt anger rise. "Hey, dude. Don't call her a slut."

He glowered at me. "What's this to you? Huh? You have a fiancée who's pregnant!"

"Listen here-" I stopped midway. "Wait. How do you know she's pregnant?"

His face went pale as he started stuttering. "Well... I... None of your bussniess! The point is you cheated on me. Did you have sex? Huh?"

"Adrian, please-"

"Did you have sex?" He demanded.

"Three times." Kim murmured, staring at her feet.

"How... could you?" He barked.

Kim burst into tears. "A-Adrian... I'm so s-sorry. I-I never m-meant for it t-to ha-happen like th-this."

"How did you want it to happen?" There was something in Adrian's face that I couldn't make out. Hurt, love, betrayal, anger... and something else.

"I-I do-don't kn-know... I'm so sorry." Kim whispered stepping towards him.

He stepped back. "I'm done." He turned on his heel and walked away.

"ADRIAN! WAIT!" Kim cried running after him and leaving me in the dust.

* * *

Kim's POV:

"ADRIAN! WAIT!" I shouted as I ran after him. I couldn't even keep up with him even though he was walking and I was running. He burst into the house, stomping up the stairs.

"Adrian!" He ignored me as he grabbed his suitcase and started packing his stuff. "Adrian Jonas! What are you doing?"

He whirled around. "I'm leaving and we are having a divorce."

I froze. "Wh-What? A divorce! No!"

"Excuse me?" He spat. "You of all people have no right to say otherwise. You broke my heart and I am leaving you. With the kids."

I gawked at him. "No! You have no right to take my kids away!"

"Fine. We'll ask them."

"No. Don't get the kids involved."

"Yes we are getting them involved." He snarled. "We are having a family discussion once they come home."

"Fine." I whispered turning my back on him. I went outside to the porch swing and swung on the porch, silently sobbing into my hands. I was having a divorce because I cheated. My kids... They were eventually going to find out and so are my parents. What would they say?

* * *

**Chapter 12 up! (: Sorry, I know it was short! :P**

**I'll update soon since the story is coming to a close! :D But, remember! The sequel! ^.^**

**Remember to Review! :O**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey**,** chicka's and chicko's! How's it hanging? :D**

**So! (: The countdown begins! :O Not sure how many chapters are left, but I'll tell you once I figure it out! ;)**

**Another thing: I changed the name to 'Unexpected Events: Part 1'. There's going to be another part! (:**

**One more thing: There will not be a new episode of Kickin' It until September. D:**

**Obviously we figured out that Kim and Adrian will be having a divorce. Jack and Donna are going to be getting married… if Kim doesn't stop it. :-/**

**So read to find out! *.***

**Twenty reviews! :O Ah-mazing! Virtual hugs, kisses, and cookies for everyone! ;)**

**Enjoy the chapter! (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin' it**

* * *

Sasha's POV:

I was positive that I was raping the ground.

My feet stomped and clobbered the ground as I rushed to Matt's house. On my way there I had picked up a gutair from the music shop. If talking wasn't going to show him how I felt - maybe music would.

I knocked on the door and taped my foot against the wood. Thoughts were racing through my head all at once, making me feel dizzy. The door swung open, Matt coming to view. "Sasha?"

"H-Hi..."

"What are you doing here?" He asked, not meeting my eyes.

I took in a deep breath. It was now or never. "Matt - you broke my heart. You told me you liked me and then you cheat on a girl with me." He opened his mouth, but I raised my hand silencing him. "I don't know what led you to do this, but... I wrote a song for you."

I took his hand and led him to the porch swing. "Ready?" He nodded his head. I took in a deep breath then slowly started strumming.

_Say you're sorry_

_That face of an angel comes out just when you need it to_

_As I paced back and forth all this time_

_'Cause I honestly believed in you_

My eyes trailed down his face, his brown eyes sinking into my skull.

_Holding on, the days drag on_

_Stupid girl, I should have known_

_I should have known..._

I fell hard... Was it the eyes, smile... or just him in general? Whatever it was... I fell for it... and I was so stupid.

_That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around_

I felt a small tear escape. How could I have been so stupid?

_Baby I was naive_

_Got lost in your eyes and never really had a chance_

_My mistake, I didn't know that to be in love_

_You had to fight to have the upper hand_

_I had so many dreams about you and me_

I was thirteen... and so naive. Did I really think that I would find my true love at thirteen?

_Happy endings, now I know..._

_That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around_

Layla loved him - probably more then I did. She was his first.

_And there you are on your knees_

_Begging for forgiveness, begging for me_

_Just like I always wanted, but I'm so sorry_

Why was I feeling so guilty? _He_ was the one that cheated. Yet, I had an urge to beg for forgivness.

_'Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale_

_I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well_

_This is a big world, that was a small town_

_There in my rearview mirror disappearing now_

_And it's too late for you and your white horse_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now_

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Try and catch me now_

_Oh, it's too late to catch me now..._

The last note of the song echoed around us as we stared at each other. "Sasha-" He began.

I held my hand up. "I don't want to hear it. You broke me, Matt. You - you treated my like _dirt_. I don't know why you did this, but I don't want to know. You don't _deserve_ me and you never will."

I got up and stared making my way off the porch, but was stopped by Matt who grabbed my arm and spun me around, crashing his lips on to mine.

I froze under his touch as he deepened the kiss. I couldn't believe that I was having my first kiss. Of course, I already had a boyfriend before, but we only kissed the cheeks and forheads.

Matt took my waist and brung me deeper into him when I realized how _wrong_ this was. I pushed him off and smacked him across the face. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What!" He shouted. "I was kissing you. Is that a problem?"

I gawked at him. "Are you kidding me? That's a _huge_ problem! You can't just kiss me after I - I-"

"After you what? Broke my heart?"

"I-I can't believe you, Matt. You're such a - a - a asshole!" I cried.

"SASHA! WAIT! PLEASE!" I could hear him yelling from the top of his lungs, but I did the one thing that I made sure I'd never do.

_I didn't look back..._

* * *

Kim's POV:

I fiddled with my fingers as I waited for Adrian and everyone else could come, so we could have the family meeting.

Mom, Dad, and Kegan came home only a couple minutes ago, but minutes later came back down with Adrian at tow.

Adrian cleared his throat. "As you all know. Kim and I have been having... _problems. _And just recently Kim had-" Sasha came bursting through the door her face sticky with sweat.

"Sasha... Just in time. Sit." Without another word Sasha sat down next to Mom, not meeting anyone's eyes. "Like I was saying. Kim and I have been having problems_. _And just recently Kim had announced that she still has... feelings for her ex-boyfriend, Jack Howard."

Everyone gasped as their eyes widened in shock. "Wh-What?" Mom stammered. "K-Kim? I thought you were over him?"

I peeled my eyes away from them as my eyes met the ground. "I thought I was to - but I'm not. I'm so sorry everyone."

"That is why," Adrian paused between his sentance, as he grimaced with pain, "We are having a divorce."

There was a moment of pure silence which was quickly broken by Kegan. "WHAT!" Kegan shouted. "NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE A DIVORCE! YOU CAN'T!"

"Kegan-" Adrian began.

Kegan jumped up his eyes flaring. "NO! You can't break this family up! I thought you loved me and Sasha."

"We do." I murmured.

He whirled towards me, glaring daggers. "No - you don't. If you did... you wouldn't get a divorce." I opened my mouth to give a response, but out of the blue, Kegan burst into tears.

He ran out of the room and upstairs. His wailing could be hard clearly. "Kegan!" Dad yelled as he followed Kegan up.

"Look what you did." Adrian spat.

I stood up and gawked. "_Me_? How is this _my_ fault?"

"You cheated!" He shouted.

"Adrian, please, listen-"

"NO!" His eyes flared with rage. "You are breaking this family up." Adrian stood up and walked out the door, slamming it in the progress.

Mom, Sasha, and I stood there quietly. I sighed. If anyone was going to let me explain, it must be them. "Guys-"

"No." Sasha's voice startled me as she slowly stood up. "You don't get to say anything. This morning you told me cheating was... _wrong_. And whoever did it was _wrong_. Then you go off and cheat on Dad with your ex? Mom, why?"

I groaned silently. "Honey-"

"NO!" Sasha's voice ran through the house. "How c-could you? I look up to you, Mom... But now that's different."

Tears brimmed the edges of my eyes. "I'm s-so so-sorry..."

She scoffed. "_Pah-lease_. You're _so_ not sorry. You can just _go - to- hell_." She whirled around and stomped up the stairs, leaving me with Mom.

"Mom..." I whispered.

She stood up and shook her head. "I expected better from you, Kimberly. I really did." She walked up stairs leaving me in the room.

_What have I done?_

* * *

Jack's POV:

My eyes were glassy as I watched Kim and Adrian's diappearing bodies.

The world seemed to be spinning and crumbling beneath me as I breathed in and out shallow breaths. My phone virbated in my pocket my hand shakily pulling it out. It was a text from Jerry.

_"Where the fuckin hell r u?" _Jerry demanded.

My fingers slowly typed a response. _"I'll b there in 10."_

_"Whatevs." _My feet slowly started to make it's way to the mall as I lingered in my thoughts.

Kim and Adrian were offically going to have a divorce while I was going to be happily married to Donna Tobin. Guilt washed over me as Kim's lonesome face bounced around in my head. Kim's voice echoed in my head as her body appeared before me - nude.

_"Jack_..._ Please... I need you... I love you. I want you." _

"K-Kim?" I murmured my eyes trailing her godly body.

She slowly began walking towards me hunger in her eyes. _"Come to me, Jack. Be with me forever. I love you and I know you love me." _She slowly put her arms around my neck giving me a sweet slow kiss. The kiss slowly deepened until we were eating each other's faces.

Her hands slowly roamed my body grabbing my manhood. My hands quickly cupped her breasts as I slowly started groping her. _"Enter me, Jackie... And be mine - forever." _

My mind was spinning. "N-No... Please... Kim... I - can't."

Hurt crossed her faces as she backed away giving me a full view of her naked body. "_You don't love me - do you?" _

"I do!" I exclaimed.

Anger seemed to be oozing out of her. _"NO! YOU DON'T! YOU NEVER DID LOVE ME YOU FILTY BASTARD!" _

"KIM! PLEASE!" I shouted back.

_"Noooo..." _Kim's body slowly transformed. Her blonde hair slowly turned brown and her warm brown eyes turned an icy blue.

"D-Donna?" I whispered, staring at the nude lady.

Donna's mouth twitched with a smirk. _"Am I not more beautiful then that bitch? You love me, Jackie. Admit it... Admit it..."_

I closed my eyes, fighting to block the voice. "No! NO! I don't!"

_"You do, babe... I know you do... Come to me... And let's live happily ever after." _

"NO!" My mind whirled with pressure as my body slowly started swaying.

_"Come to me..." _Donna's arms slowly opened, and I fell right through them, into cold blackness.

* * *

Sasha's POV:

I stomped up the stairs and slammed the door. I grabbed my pillow and stuffed my face into it, giving an ear piercing scream. _Why is everything so difficult? _I thought.

My phone rang it's usual cheerful tone. It really did not fit my mood. "Hello?" I muttered.

"Hey, girlfriend!" Kiya greeted, her voice dripping with happiness.

I groaned. "What do you want?"

"Well, excuse me? We haven't talked for a week and _that's_ how you greet me?" Kiya demanded.

"Leave me alone... I'm not in the mood."

Kiya scoffed. "What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"_EVERYTHING_!" I shouted. "My parents are getting a divorce, Matt already has a girlfriend, my family's breaking apart-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down, Sash." Kiya assured. "One thing at a time. Now, tell me the whole story."

I took in a deep breath, and before I knew it, I was rambling about my whole summer. My voice was hoarse by the time I finished. "And now my parents are going to have a divorce."

There was silence for a couple of seconds. "Wow... You had... quite a summer."

I snorted. "No duh... I'm so confused, Ki... I love him..."

"Sasha, you're only _thirteen_. How do you know?"

"I don't know." I confessed. "But... I want to get over it. I really do."

Kiya sighed. "I know you do. Everything will be alright. 'Kay? I gotta go. Bye."

"Bye..." I whispered, after she hung up.

* * *

Nobody's POV:

Adrian Jonas slammed the front door as he quickly swung out his phone. "Hello?"

"I did it. I'm having a divorce with her. I realized that she was the wrong one for me."

"Don't worry, Adrian. Everything will be alright in the end... For you."

* * *

**Chapter 13 up! :D Hope you liked it. (:**

**I've been really busy and fought hard to finish this chapter! ;)**

**Remember to Review! ^.^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, my ah-mazing Fanfictioners! What's go-ing ah-on? ;)**

**This story is really close to the ending and I am so excited! Many of you are dying to know the Mystery Girl! I shall be revaling her at the very last chapter! (:**

**Eight reviews? C'mon, guys! It's the end! I need reviews! :D**

**Enjoy the chapter! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not and I will never own 'Kickin it'.**

* * *

Kim's POV:

My shoulders shook from sobs, my back leaning against the couch. That was it. It was over. I cheated and now I was getting a divorce and everyone hates me. Could things get worse?

The door slammed shut and Adrian came through, his body oddly calm. "We need to talk."

"About?"

"The kids and the house arrangments." He responded, not moving a muscle.

I sighed before standing up. "Adrian - we only confirmed our divorce today. Is this _really_ what we already need to talk about?"

"What else is there?"

"Can't we talk about... us?" My voice faltered at the end.

He coughed. "There is no _us_... not anymore. You ruined it and we both need to move on."

I shook my head a fresh tear slipping from my eye. "But, I can't, Adrian. I can't just move on. After what I did... after the way I hurt you... and the kids... How can I just _move on_?"

"That's not my place to answer." Adrian and I locked eyes for a second, before tearing our eyes away. "I already have the divorce papers. All you need to do is sign some papers and then we will discuss the kids."

"Adrian - please..." I pleaded.

"No. I've had enough of this shit." Adrian spun around and walked up the stairs leaivng me alone. I looked down at the stacks of papers and took a deep breath. I settled on the couch and shakily picked up the pen. I was in the middle of writing my K when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I mumured, trying to conceal the pain in my voice.

"Kim! Omigosh, Kim!" Grace's voice seemed to be echoing around me.

"Grace? What's wrong?"

"Omigosh, Kim! Jack! It's Jack! He's in the hospital!" Grace cried.

I abruptly stood up knocking the papers to the ground. "What!? What happened?"

"I don't know! Jerry, Eddie, and Milton found him lying on the ground on a sidewalk. They don't know what happened! Oh come quick, Kim! Please!"

I sighed a shaky breath. "I'll b-be there in t-ten." I hung up the phone and grabbed my purse running out of the house in full speed.

Thoughts raced through my head at once as I tried to contain my cries. Why was Jack lying on the ground on a sidewalk? Was it my fault? I left him after I ran after Adrian.

Whatever it was, I was _sure_ it was my fault.

* * *

Jack's POV:

"Why isn't he waking up?"

"He's unconscience, Edward."

"Don't call me Edward!"

"Stop fighting! Jack is unconscience and we need to be thinking about him."

"You're right, Grace. Sorry."

"You should be."

"Eddie!"

"Yo, Gracie Cakes, maybe we should go."

"No. We can't leave- Omigosh! He's waking up." I groaned with pain as I painfully tried to curl my numb fingers. I managed to twitch my foot and crack one eye open. "Jack?" Grace whispered. "Omigosh, Jack!" She jumped on top of me wrapping me in a painful hug. I grimaced with pain.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Milton said. "You're crushing him, Grace." He pulled her off me and turned back to me. "Hey, Jack. How are you feeling?"

I popped my mouth open as a few words spilled out. "P-P-Painful..."

"Don't worry, bro. The Doc is going to get you all fixed up." Jerry assured slapping me on the head.

I grimaced with pain once more. "Jerry!" Milton shouted. "He's in pain. You don't slap him!"

Jerry cocked an eyebrow. "Really? I thought he said 'p-p-party'."

Milton groaned. "Ugh! Do you _ever_ listen?"

"Yes!" Jerry yelled.

"Stop yelling! You're giving him a headache." Eddie scolded.

Jerry snorted. "Blame that on, Mr. I'm-A-Genuis."

"At least I didn't slap him."

"You know what-"

"GUYS!" Grace's shout got all of there attention. "Go out into the hallway."

"But-" They began.

"_Now_." They all knew better then to irk Grace. The trio turned around and lumbered their way out of the room.

Grace turned to me and gave me an apoligetic glance. "Sorry about that. You know them. Always trying to beat each other at _everything_."

I did my best to shrug. "I-It's okay. Wh-What happened t-to me?"

"We don't know, Jack. You were supposed to meet up with the guys to get your tuxedo for the wedding, but you never showed. The guys went looking for you and found you lying face flat on the cement."

I frowned and tried to remember exactly what happened. "Kim... Donna..."

Grace cocked an eyebrow. "Kim? Donna? There both on their way here-" Grace's sentance was cut short by Kim who burst through the doors, her face sticky with sweat.

"J-Jack..." Kim murmured as she slowly ambled over to me as the two of us went into a 'gazing contest'.

Grace gave an awkward cough. "I'll leave you two alone." Grace glanced at me before leaving, giving me a wink. I gave her a painful grimace back.

Kim sat on the edge of my bed. "J-Jack... I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"You're in the hospital for crying out loud!" She yelled throwing her face into her hands.

I chuckled. "Kim, don't worry. It's not your fault."

"But it is." She wailed, her voice muffled.

I took her hands and slowly put them down so that I was face to face with her wet face. "No it's not. It's okay, Kim. It's not your fault."

She tore her hands away and stood up. "But it is, Jack! Everything is my fault. I'm having a divorce and my family hates me. What am I going to do?"

"You can live with me." I confirmed.

She let out a cackled laugh. "Oh _sure_. Princess Donna would very much enjoy that, wouldn't she?"

"Kim, Donna isn't as bad as you make her out to be."

"But she is, Jack. She is!"

"No, she's not." I snapped.

"You don't know the things she's done to me."

I snorted. "Like what?"

"Well, where should I began?" Kim asked sarcastically. "Embrassing me when I was six at our School Recital. Stealing one of my best friends, Kelsey. Taking every single guy I've ever liked. Sabotaging me when-"

"Okay!" I shouted. "I got the point. But that doesn't mean-" My sentance was cut short by Donna who came bursting through the door. "Omigosh! Jackie, baby! What happened to you?"

"I'm fine, Donna. Just an incident."

Donna turned around and spotted Kim. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Kim glared. "Here to see my _friend_."

Donna snorted. _"Sure." _

Donna sauntered her way over to me bending down to give me a sloppily kiss. Her tongue forcefully tried to enter my mouth, but I quickly turned away. She pouted. "Jackie... That wasn't very nice."

"Donna, we have somebody here in the room and I'm in the _hospital_." I barked.

She groaned before rolling her eyes.. "_Fine_. I have to go back to work. I just came here for my Lunch Hour. Bye, babe. Hope you feel better." She gave me another wet kiss and a scowl towards Kim before walking out the door.

Kim sighed dramatically once Donna was out of the room. "_See what I mean_? She's totally evil."

I chuckled and shook my head. "Just because she hates _you_ doesn't mean she's evil."

"YES IT DOES!"

"The whole world doesn't revolve around you, Kim." I blurted out and I immediately regretted it by the look on her face. "Kim-"

She shook her head tears threatening to spill. "Forget it, Jack. You made your point. I don't want to hear it." She turned on her heel and walked out slamming the door shut with a loud bang.

I groaned. "_Why am I so stupid?" _I muttered to myself.

"Believe me, Jack, I ask myself that same question everyday." I looked up and saw Jerry, Eddie, and Milton come into the room.

"What's wrong with Kim?" Milton inquired.

"Don't want to talk about it." I responded.

They all shrugged. "Don't worry Jack." Eddie assured. "Whatever she's mad about, she'll get over."

I shook my head. "I don't know, Ed. I really hurt her."

"It's Kim." Milton said. "She'll be fine after she punches _something_ or _someone_."

_Not this time,_ I thought, _I really screwed up._

* * *

Sasha's POV:

I sobbed into my pillow as the days events raced through my head. This whole Summer was supposed to be _fun_... but it was all about cheating.

Matt cheated.

Mom cheated.

Jack cheated.

Who's next on the cheating list?

A knock on the door disrupted my thoughts. "Come in." I mumbled.

Dad opened the door and came in closing it behind him. "Hey, honey. You okay?"

I shrugged as he sat next to me and rubbed my back. "Why should I be? Everything is ruined. My _whole life_ is ruined."

"No it's not. There are going to be up's and downs in life and sadly, we're on a downer right now."

I snorted. "No kidding... I don't get it. Why aren't _you_ acting like a mess?"

Dad paused for a second before answering. "Sasha - there are times where you have to be strong even though your dying on the inside. I love your Mom, but sadly she doesn't feel the same way. It's just something we all are going to have to deal with."

I sighed. "I guess your right, Dad."

"I'm always right." He joked. "Anyways, pack your stuff because you, Kegan, and I are going to be going home today."

I gaped at him. "Without Mom?"

He nodded. "Yes. Without Mom." He left the room leaving me dumbstrucked. I fell onto my pillow and sighed. Life couldn't get any worse for a thirteen year old, could it?

* * *

Kim's POV:

I stomped my way home angrily as Jack's words echoed in my head. _"The whole world doesn't revolve around you, Kim... Kim... Kim..." _I smacked myself in the face and groaned. Was he right? Was I _that_ self-centered?

I slammed the door of the house and my eyebrows immediately frowned. In front of me was my whole family with three suitcases in front of them. Mom was wiping tears away from her eyes and Dad was comforting her.

"What's going on?" I queered.

Adrian cleared his throat. "We're going home."

My frown deepened. "But... I'm not packed yet and we have two more weeks left."

"We're going," Adrian pasued and grimaced, "without you."

I felt myself go a bit lightheaded. "Wi-Without me?"

"Yes... and we must be leaving. C'mon kids." I stood there dumbstrucked, my mouth opening to say something before closing again.

"Adrian... Please... Hear me out." I pleaded.

Adrian gave me a frozen look. "No. I don't need anymore drama for a _lifetime_."

"Adrian... Can I at least say goodbye to the kids?" I murmured tears pooling in my eyes. Adrian nodded his head as I took Sasha and Kegan into the kitchen.

"Sasha, Kegan... I am so sorry for everything I put you through. I love you guys more then you can imagine. I'm so sorry for putting you through the pain I caused you."

Sasha snorted. "If you did love us you wouldn't have cheated."

I sniffed. "I know what I did was _very_ wrong, but I didn't do it because I wanted to. Sometimes... you have to do what the heart wants and my heart was not placed with your father."

"Yeah. It's with that Jack guy." Sasha spat.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't, but remember... I still love you guys more then anything in the world. Alright?"

"Whatever." Sasha snarled before turning away and walking out.

I turned to Kegan who hadn't said a word through the whole conversation. "Kegan? Please look at me."

Kegan whirled his eyes to me his eyes filled with venom and rage. "I don't want to look at you. I don't want to speak to you ever again. You're not my Mom! I hate you!" He ran out the door leaving me motionlessly in the kitchen.

I watched as Adrian put the stuff in the car and went into the car with Sasha and Kegan. The car drove down the streets and I knew...

_That was it._

* * *

**Chapter 14 up! :D So dramatic! (:**

**I hope you liked it! :P The next chapter might be the last so get ready for the bumpy ride! ;)**

**Remember to Review! ^.^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, ya'll! (: HollyShadow17821 in the Ha-ouse! :D **

**So, this is it. The very last chapter of 'Unexpected Events: Part 1'. :O I've been waiting for this moment a ****_very _****long time and I'm so excited. :D**

**Thanks so much for everything, guys. (':**

**Thirteen reviews... Not bad. (;**

**Enjoy! (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Kickin It'.**

* * *

Jack's POV:

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE... **I smacked my alarm clock and let it fall to the ground with a crash. I languidly sat up and grazed my head letting out a huge yawn. My eyes wandered around my room and spotted a black tuxedo hanging on my door with a note attached to it.

I swung my legs over my bed and shuffled over to the note. I snatched it off the tux and read it:

_Hey, babe. Here's your tuxedo for the wedding today. Make sure it stays clean and pressed. See you at the wedding._

_~ XOXO Donna _

I sighed defeated and ran my fingers through my hair. Today was the wedding day of _Jack Howard_ and _Donna Tobin_. My mind felt like it was melting as I began to shudder. Donna and I would be giving ourselves to each other today and there was no turning back. So many things were going through my head that I felt like I was going to faint or was that because I just got out of the hospital?

I got out of the hospital two days ago with no injuries. I just had a slight concussion, but it quickly faded. _"Omigosh! That means the wedding's off! You're going to die, Jackie!" _Donna had shouted the minute the Doctor mentioned the word concussion. I had felt rather annoyed and embarrassed by her outburst, but thankfully, the Doctor didn't regard it.

My phone rang breaking into my thoughts. "Yo, Milton." I greeted.

"Hey, Jack. Jerry, Eddie, and I are coming over in ten minutes to help you get ready. Cool?" Milton asked.

"Yeah, it's cool. See you." I replied.

"Bye." The minute I hung up the phone I slouched onto a chair and groaned. _My life was over..._

* * *

Kim's POV:

I walked down the stairs to begin the paper work when someone knocked the door. I opened the door and was suprised to see Grace who looked - stunning.

She was wearing a beautiful Iced Dress that flowed gracefully to her knees. Grace has Black Pumps on that seemed to be comfortably fit on to her petite feet. Her body was glittering with gold. She was wearing a Heart Necklace that I recognized Jerry gave it to her. Gold Loop Earrings swung from her ear lobes and Gold Bangles ringed on her wrist. Her hair was curled and she looked magnificent.

"Whoa... Grace... You look ah-mazing." I murmured.

She blushed even though she already had blush on. "Thanks. Can I come in?" I opened the door wider and closed it behind her and led her to the living room. "So, you know what today is?" Grace began after a moment of silence.

I looked down. "Yeah, I do."

"Kim, I'm really sorry. I know you love him-"

"No." I cut her off. "I don't love him because he doesn't love me."

Grace frowned. "What are you talking about? Of course he loves you."

I rolled my eyes. "No, Grace, he doesn't. If he did love me, he wouldn't be marrying that slut."

"He's being forced to! He's only marrying her because she's carrying his child." Grace confirmed.

"So what?" I snapped. "So what she's carrying his child? That doesn't mean he has to marry her. He can just help with the money and stuff."

Grace sighed. "You _know_ Jack, Kim. He has this loyalty that's undeniable."

"That always ends up getting him into trouble." I muttered.

Grace groaned with frustration. "Omigosh, Kim! He loves you. Don't leave him."

"He already left _me_, Grace."

"You still have time to stop the wedding you know." Grace mumbled.

I shook my head. "No. Let him live happily ever after. I'm done. Now, if you excuse me I have work to do."

Grace stood. "Just so you know, you're making the biggest mistake of your life." She huffed and stomped out the door.

* * *

Jack's POV:

"Stay still, Jack!" Milton pestered as he did the final touching to my tuxedo.

I groaned. "I'm trying. You keep poking me with that needle."

"Done!" Milton cried.

"Finally!" Jerry and Eddie yelled walking into the bathroom and started 'inspecting' me.

"Very nice, Jackson. I approve." Jerry said giving me one of his serious looks.

I smirked. "Thanks, Jer. Eddie?"

"I agweed wit Jerrwi." Eddie replied his mouth filled with Falafel.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Thanks, Ed. Milton?"

Milton circled me like a hawk. "Stunning. Absolutely stunning."

I sighed. _He would never stop with that British accent of his. "_Thanks, Mil. Let's head to the church." We walked into the "fancy" car Jerry rented and as I was stepping into it I felt very reluctant of doing so.

We drove in silence and all you can hear was the sound of a car. "So, Jack. Excited?" Milton inquired, hoping to cut the silence.

I shrugged. "Dunno... It's my Wedding Day so sure... I'm ecstatic."

"So, Donna's pregnant?" Eddie queered.

I tensed at the sentance. "Yeah. She is."

"WHOA! Nice one, Jack. Get the girl to have you one." Jerry remarked proudly.

"JERRY!" Eddie and Milton scolded.

"What?" He muttered. "I need Grace to do that for me."

I chuckled. "Trust me. You _don't_."

* * *

Kim's POV:

I leaned against the couches as I picked up my pen and began to sign my name on the divorce documents.

**_Kimberly Anne Crawford... _****_Kimberly Anne Crawford... _****_Kimberly Anne Crawford..._** By the time I was done with four out of ten of the papers, my hands were limp and cramped. I massaged my pained hand as I stared at the stack of papers that held my fate.

I sniffed while my brain slowed down. Today was Jack and Donna's wedding. I had messed up everything and now he was getting married to my arch nemesis. I knew that I loved Jack more than anything, but it was too late.

My brain felt limp and I felt nausea come over me. It came rather quickly and it rather surprised me. "M-Mom... MOM!" I shouted.

Mom came bounding down the stairs. "Kim? Kim, what's wrong?"

I bent over and held my stomach. "I-I don't f-feel so well."

Mom walked over to me and held me up. "Oh dear. How do you feel?"

I winced. "I feel woozy and tired. I feel like throwing up and I have a terrible headache. My back really hurts, too."

Mom frowned for a second before something dawned on her. "I'll be right back." She headed upstairs and got a packet.

"A p-pregnancy tester?" I shouted.

She nodded her head hastily. "It's a possibility, dear. Come here." I limped over to her as she prepared the tester. "Go to the bathroom and use it. Come back after it gives you the result."

I nodded my head and went into the bathroom. I read the directions put my urine into a tube and turned it around. I waited for about ten minutes when it revealed... I was pregnant.

"MOM!" I screamed as I ran out. I showed her the result.

"O-Omigosh... Your pregnant!" Mom cried, tears slipping from her eyes.

"But... Adrian's not the father then it's... Jack's." I murmured tears streaming down my face.

Mom took me into a hug. "Oh, my dear. Don't cry. You have to go."

I pulled away to look at her. "Where?"

She gawked at me. "To tell Jack you're carrying his child."

"He's having his wedding today, Mom. I can't ruin it for him."

She shook her head. "Doesn't matter. You need to go."

"But... I have nothing to wear. It's a _wedding_."

Mom paused for a second before saying, "I have just the thing." She ran upstairs and a minute later came back down with a large box in her arms. She handed it over to me and I slowly threw off the top revealing a beautiful Sugar Pink Dress.

"Omigosh... This is the dress I wore to my Senior Prom." I whispered as I touched the soft silk.

Mom beamed. "I was hoping you would remember. You left it in your room when you left for college. I saved it all these years."

I gave her a wet smile and hug. "Thank you, Mom." I grabbed the dress and a pair of heels and quickly changed into them. I grabbed my purse and gave Mom another hug.

"I love you so much." I murmured.

"I love you more. Now go get your man." She replied. I grinned at her and ran down the street as fast as my legs could take me. Grace's words echoed in my head.

_"You still have time to stop the wedding you know."_

* * *

Jack's POV:

"Man... Doesn't this place look amazing?" Milton said when we walked into the church.

I nodded my head. "Yeah... It does." _Wow... Lot of people. _I thought. They all shook my hand and offered some small talk. I went around talking to people for about half an hour when the ceremony was about to begin.

I stood at my place at the altar. Jerry was my best man. He stood next to me while Milton and Eddie stood next to him as the groomsmen. Kelsey stood on the other side of the altar as the maid of honor. Next to her was Heather Clarke and Grace as the bridesmaids.

The wedding march began and everyone stood. The flower girl, Jenny who was my eight year old little cousin came down the aisle happily throwing petals everywhere. I glanced at the door hoping to see a specific blonde, but I didn't.

Eric, Donna's little nephew, came down the aisle with the rings a huge grin on his face. I glanced at the door again, but there was still no sight of Kim.

Donna came walking down the aisle with her Father, and I had to admit, she looked stunning. Her wedding gown flowed gracefully as she walked, but her ice chilling eyes were seeping into my skull.

Donna finally reached the altar and took my hands a greedy look in her eyes. The Pastor began speaking, but my eyes kept flashing towards the door. "We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Jack and Donna as they exchange vows of their everlasting love." I was tempted to snort. _Everlasting love? Please._

* * *

Kim's POV:

My feet felt like they were about to fall off. My breath was becoming shallow as I raced to the church faster. I knew that I wouldn't make it, but I had to try. I felt tears threatening to spill from my eyes, but I brushed them away.

I continued to run as the wind hit me in the face. I took in a deep breath to gain my energy back. I had to make it. I couldn't let him do this. I couldn't.

I remembered a song I used to listen to as a little girl.

_ I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

* * *

Jack's POV:

"Jack, wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?" The Pastor asked.

I froze knowing my answer would be "No". My eyes glanced at the door once again for Kim, but she wasn't there. "I... do." I could feel Donna's smug smirk.

"Donna, wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I do." Donna quickly answered without a pause. Eric walked up to us and handed us our rings, at the same time we slipped them on each other's fingers. I felt like bursting into mournful tears. I was married to a witch.

"Jack you may kiss the bride." But it felt like she kissed me by throwing her arms around my neck and crashing our lips together. Everyone cheered with happiness, but that was the last thing I was feeling.

Donna and I broke apart and we walked back down the aisle and waved before entering our limo to the honeymoon. "We did it, Jackie! We're married!" Donna squealed.

I rolled my eyes. "Yay."

She glared at me. "So much for being enthusiastic."

I shook my head. "Whatever." We waved goodbye to everyone as we began driving away. A tear slipped from my eye as I felt like crawling into a hole.

I was married... and it certainly wasn't _Happily Ever After._

* * *

Kim's POV:

My feet were numb by the time I had reached the church. My breathing was quick and I didn't care that I was carrying a child while running. I went into the church and realized it was empty. I could hear cheering on the other side of the building. I quickly ran out and spotted people jumping up and down and waving.

"MILTON!" I cried as I reached the front of the crowd.

His grin slowly faded. "H-Hey, Kim."

"Where's Jack?" I demanded.

"Kim-"

"Where - is - Jack?"

Milton sighed. "He's gone, Kim. He's married to Donna. Did you need to speak with him?"

I felt a tear fall as I caressed my stomach. "N-No."

* * *

Nobody's POV:

Adrian Jonas sat in the airport alone while his kids went to the vending machines. "Hello?"

"We had a divorce and it's over."

"Good. The plan succeeded."

Adrian frowned. "Yes... It did. One more thing... I never got your name."

"Oh, you didn't? My name is... Dr. Trish Adams."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Wow! Talk about intense! :P **

**There you go! The Mystery Woman was... Dr. Trish! :O I'll explain why in the sequel. :D**

**Well there you have it! The ending of 'Unexpected Events: Part 1'. (: I will be posting the sequel, 'Unexpected Events: Part 2' in maybe about a week. **

**Thank you guys so much for reading my story and helping me out! It means a lot to me. (':**

**One person I need to thank most of all: Fashionista4Life. **

**Thank you so much, Cici, Alyssa, and Kaitlin. These three chicks have read and reviewed my stories and have given me the most support! :D Thank you so much ladies! Love you! (;**

**Again, thanks guys! Love you so much! (:**

**Remember to Review! ^.^**


End file.
